


Arrows [Daryl Dixon]

by imagine_reedus



Series: Daryl Dixon [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_reedus/pseuds/imagine_reedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Kennedy wasn't just any girl. She was the one person who could make Daryl Dixon smile. He thought no-one cared, but Amy did. Amy cared more than anything.<br/>"I fucked up! I'm an idiot. I fucked up." Daryl muttered the last part, running his hands through his hair.<br/>"It's okay, Daryl, cm'ere." I stretched my arms out and he fell into me, burying his head in my hair.<br/>I smiled as I felt Daryl's shoulders move as he sighed.<br/>"You're not mad?" He asked, looking up at me. I shook my head, smiling at him. Daryl wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.<br/>"Hey" I whispered. Daryl lifted his head. I looked him in the eyes for a minute before doing something I don't think Daryl ever thought I'd do. I kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

*Amy*

The hot Georgia sun shone through the windows of the car as we drove down the long, winding country road. We were on our way to our new house in North Georgia, since my older brother Jack had decided we 'needed a new start'. Jack was a police officer in New York City, that was until he got caught stealing drugs from the evidence lock-up and was immediately fired. So he decided to move us down here, to a small town where no-one knew him, and where he could be a police officer again. Before he was fired though, he had earned quite a lot of money, which meant we got a cool car, and a pretty cool house too. Jack had always been into James Bond, so his car was an Aston Martin DBS, in black. He never let anyone near it, infact now is only the third time I've been in it. We were both into rock music, so neither of us minded that ACDC was playing loudly through the speakers. 

"I'm on the highway to hell!" Jack sang along while I laughed at him. He nudged me and smirked.

"Are we almost there? We've been driving for ages!" I had been asking him this every 10 minutes for the past 3 hours, and he'd only yelled at me twice. He glared at me and sighed.

"Yes, actually. 20 minutes." He said, staring along the stretch of road. I smiled and sat back in the seat, humming to the music. I didn't think I was going to miss my life in New York. It wasn't that exciting for a 17 year old girl to either be sat in a classroom full of people she hated, or sat on the sofa watching re-runs on TV. I was going to try and make friends here, but in a small town, where new people were rare, I didn't think that would be easy. I sat quietly for the rest of the drive.  
I wasn't paying attention when the car slowed down, so Jack nudged me.

"We're here." I looked out the window as Jack opened the car door and jogged up the steps to the front door. He unlocked it, then waved down at me to get out. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"No more going in my car, ya don't need it no more, got it?" He smirked at me. I nodded and followed him inside. He flicked a switch and I gasped. This place was huge. Definitely bigger than our old house. We looked at eachother before I ran up the stairs. There was a huge window on the front landing, looking out over the woods by the house. 

"Enjoy the view!" Jack winked at me and laughed. I glared at him. He nodded his head towards a door so I followed him.

"This is your room. I'll get your stuff out the car, back in a minute!" He jumped down most of the stairs and ran out the door. We were right next to a huge forest, so I wondered if we had any neighbours. I suddenly felt my stomach growl, so I ran downstairs, grabbing Jack's wallet from the counter.

"Where you goin'. Ya leaving me already?" Jack smiled as I walked out the door. I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Where's the nearest shop? I'm hungry?"

"You're always bloody hungry! Just follow the road about half a mile, then cross the road it ends on, there's a shop right there. Get me some chocolate!" I rolled my eyes, waving my arm at him as I walked away. It was a warm day, so all I had on was a pair of black shorts and a light grey tank top, with black leather biker boots. I took my time walking to the shop, looking around and taking in my surroundings. I reached the end of the dirt road, crossed over and opened the shop door. It was a small shop, with no-one inside except the shop-keeper. He smiled at me, I smiled back and picked up a chocolate bar and a packet of crisps. I placed them on the counter and the shop-keeper smiled at me.

"You the one that jus' moved into that house up the road?" He asked me, scanning the chocolate bar.

"Yeah, me and my brother. Do you know if anyone else lives up there?" I asked, taking the bag and change from him. His eyes lingered on me for a second.

"Yeah, just the Dixons. The older one, Merle, he's a bit of a trouble causer, you'll do good stayin' away from him. The younger one though, Daryl, he's a good kid, only 17, spends mos' his time huntin' in them woods." He nodded out the window.

"Ok, thankyou." I said smiling, opening the door. There was a guy stood by a bike smoking just round the corner. He looked at me for a second before throwing the smoke on the floor, and standing up straight. He walked over to me.

"You that girl jus' moved up there?" He looked up the dirt track. I nodded. 

"Good, jus' saw ya brother, Jack. Told me if I see ya, tell ya to hurry up, he needs ya." He told me.

"Thanks. I'm Amy, by the way." He held his hand out for me to shake, which I did.

"Daryl." He gave a small smile before going into the shop. My eyes followed him for a second before I turned around and began walking back up the track. My mind wandered to Daryl. The guy in the shop said he was 17, like me. That means I'd probably be at school with him. He was quite good looking. Too good looking to be single I thought. I paused the thought as I saw the house infront of me.

"Finally, gimme!" Jack snatched the chocolate bar from me. I waved his wallet at him.

"Missing something!" He grabbed for it, chasing me into the house and throwing me over his shoulder, taking the wallet from me. I laughed, punching his back as he put me down.

"Ass." I glared at him. He smirked victoriously at me, throwing the chocolate wrapper in the bin. We sat and watched TV for about 2 hours. Jack suddenly switched it off, getting up from the sofa.

"Go and have a shower and go to bed, you start school tomorrow, and I've got a job to get. Go on!" He laughed as I glared at him and jogged up the stairs. I showered quick, knowing Jack would be angry if I didn't. I brushed my teeth and crossed the hall the my bedroom.

"Night!" I shouted as I heard Jack reach the top of the stairs. He just made a noise at me and closed the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes, putting on my pyjama vest top which Jack had brought upstairs. Lifting up the covers and climbing into my bed, my mind wandered back to Daryl...


	2. New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ There's not going to be many chapters from Daryl's POV, just a few when necessary. Enjoy the chapter! ~

*Daryl*  
The sun hit my face hard as I crept behind the trees. Hunting was how I spent most of my time, didn't see no people out here, which meant I caught more squirrels. I'd already shot 3, and I'd only been out here an hour. It was a warm day, so like most of my shirts, this one had the sleeves torn off. I shot squirrel number 4 after another 10 minutes, but it was getting unbearably hot out here, so I turned round and started heading home. When I reached the house, I saw Merle had gone out without his bike, again. After putting my crossbow on the porch, I got on the bike and headed down the lane to the shop. I slowed my bike down near the only other house on the lane, seeing someone had moved in recently.

"Hey, you our neighbour then?" A guy shouted from the doorway. I stopped the bike and swung my leg over, walking closer to him.

"Yeah, who are you?" I stared at him, waiting for an answer. He looked about Merle's age.

"Jack. Me and my sister Amy just moved in. Actually, you goin' to that shop?" He shut the door behind him, walking over to the bike. My eyes followed him as he put his hand on the gear.

"Yeah, why?"

"If you see Amy, tell her to hurry up, I need her. You'll know her if you see her, black shorts, grey top, brown hair. Tell her to get a move on would ya?" He took his hand off the bike and looked at me. I nodded. "Nice bike, yours?"

"Brothers. I gotta go, if you want your sister back quicker." He nodded his head once and I rode away.  
I parked the bike outside the shop, pausing a minute for a cigarette. After a minute, I heard the shop door open and someone say thankyou.  
A girl walked round the corner, black shorts, grey top, brown hair. Amy.

"You that girl jus' moved up there?" She nodded, following my eyes.\

"Good, jus' saw ya brother, Jack. Told me if I see ya, tell ya to hurry up, he needs ya." 

"Thanks. I'm Amy, by the way." I held out my hand and she shook it. 

"Daryl." I smiled at her before walking into the shop. I watched her as she crossed the road and started walking down the track. 

"Pretty one ain't she. Don't get many like her round here." Joe, the shop-keeper followed my eyes. I turned away from the window, picking up a bottle of coke and some crisps.

"Yeah I guess, I mean she's alright, I guess." Joe laughed. He knew what I was really thinking. She's hot as hell. I put my stuff on the counter, abscent-mindedly staring out the window. Joe tapped my arm and gave me my bag.

"Dunno for sure, but I think she's about your age, you might have a chance with her if you're at school with her." He raised an eyebrow at me, putting a foot up on the counter.

I laughed. "Yeah right, what would a girl like her want with a guy like me, huh?" He just shrugged at me.

"Don't doubt yourself kid, talk to her, try!" I smirked and rolled my eyes, waving at him as I walked out the door. It was going dark, I should probably hurry up and get home before Merle. I jumped on the bike and set off home.   
As I was riding past Amy and Jack's house, I heard talking and music, which I assumed was a television. Merle would kill me if I watched TV that loud. I parked the bike up round the back of the house and went inside. Merle wasn't home yet, so he probably wouldn't be until the early hours of the morning. I picked up my crossbow from the front, leaving the door unlocked for Merle, and ran up the stairs two at a time.   
I showered quick, the water was too cold for anything. After quickly brushing my teeth, I went to my bedroom, not bothering with the light. I took off my shirt and changed my pants for my pyjama ones, then climbed under the thin sheets. I thought of Amy, wondering if she was in the same school year as me. She was way too pretty, one of those jerk football players would snatch her up straight away. I sighed, remembering what Joe said to me. 

"Talk to her, try!" I muttered over and over. My eyes eventually closed and I fell asleep, my mind still focused on Amy...  
~~~  
When I woke up the next morning, I could hear Merle clattering about in the kitchen. I heard something smash, and Merle kick something else.

"I don't care, you were late, you're dead boy!" He must be on the phone, I thought. I put on dark blue jeans and another sleeveless vest, walking downstairs. Merle stopped shouting and looked at me.

"Heey baby brother, y'all ready t'go back school?" He laughed when I ignored him and put a slice of bread in the grill. I put my shoes on and sat on the table waiting for my toast. Merle had slammed the phone down by now and was pacing around the kitchen. He stopped suddenly and gasped, looking over at me. "You seen them new people yet, ones moved jus' up lane?" I got the toast out the grill quick so I didn't burn my hand, and put a small bit of spread on it. 

"Yeah, there's two 'em, older guy, 'bout your age, Jack. And a girl, Amy, think she's 'bout mine."

"Yeahh, she hot?" I rolled my eyes. That was literally all he thought about. I wiped my mouth with my arm and headed for the door. "Hey, if she is, bring her over, you could do wi' a girl baby brother. Now go on, get to school. I don't want no-one ringing me tellin' me you ain't turned up again. Go." I stuck my middle finger up at him and slammed the door on the way out. I heard him shouting but I just walked away, carrying on down the lane.  
As I passed Amy and Jack's house, I saw the car gone, so I assumed they had both left. I carried on up the lane, finally coming to the road. I crossed over, waving to Joe in the shop as I passed. I walked through the maze of side streets and eventually got to school. I saw Jack's car driving away in the other direction, so Amy must already be here. I looked at my phone to see the time. 8:54. Shit, I was late. I sprinted through the main doors, slowing down when they closed. 8:55. I had math first, great. There was still a few students in the halls so I walked as fast as I could to class. I opened the door, the first thing I saw was Amy.  
Without even looking up, the teacher said,

"Daryl, you're late, go and sit down, quick!" My friend Olly nodded at me as I sat down next to him. He looked over to Amy.

"New girl, hot, right. She's from New York. Daryl, you okay?" He waved his hand infornt of my face.

"What, yeah I know. She lives in that house near mine, saw her yesterday at the shop." I looked back over to Amy, she was sitting silently trying desperately not to roll her eyes as Lydia, the 'popular' girl, was talking to her.  
I was just going to turn around when she looked over at me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks turn pink, which is something that never happens to me. I ran a hand through my hair, seeing Amy smile again. I'd never reacted like this to a girl before, I don't know what's going on. Olly nudged me about half an hour later, looking across the room. I followed his eyes, seeing Amy looking at me. When I smiled at her, she smiled a little bit before turning away and writing.  
All throughout the day, I kept feeling like Amy was looking at me, but it's like I said in the shop yesterday. What would a girl like her want with a guy like me...


	3. First Day

*Amy*  
I woke up at 7:30 to Jack knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in the pillow. Last night I had barely slept, I kept waking up for no reason, nightmares probably. I blinked my eyes a lot before sitting up and putting my legs over the side of the bed. I walked over to my wardrobe and got out my outift. A dark red skater skirt with a black tank top and my biker boots. It was a sunny day again, so I didn't bother with a coat. 

"Come on, you have to be at school in half an hour. Go and get your breakfast!" Jack knocked on my door again before walking off. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs, flinging my bag over my shoulder. We barely had anything in since we'd only been here a day, so I put a slice of bread in the grill and got my drawing book out, sitting at the island. I got my toast, putting butter and strawberry jam on it, before sitting back down and contining my drawing. I was drawing a wolf. I'd always had an obsession with them, I don't know where it started, I just thought they were cool. I looked at my watch.

"Jack, we gotta go! What are you doing?" I asked, hearing a crash. Jack walked down the stairs, looking suspicious. I stood up, folding my arms and looking at him. He turned his head back round, looking up the stairs.   
"Well, you know the bathroom mirror..." I sighed. "Yeah, well we don't have one." He said shortly before walking into the living room, picking up his bag.

"Well done, well come on, I don't wanna be late on my first day." I ran out the front door, Jack following shortly behind me, locking the door. I paced around outside the passenger seat door, seeing the annoyed look on his face. He clicked the keys, opening my door, making me fall back a bit. I saw him smirk, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him. He got in the car and turned the key. 

"Just, don't beat anyone up. You're new, they probably don't have a lot'a new people round here, so they might be a bit strange, just smile. No punching...or kicking!" Jack looked at me, waiting. I sighed, looking out the window. The streets were so much smaller here. We'd passed the shop, I don't know why, but I thought I'd see Daryl there, maybe even hoped I would. I shook my head as we pulled up outside the school. Jack got out the car without a word, so I did the same. "The teacher'll tell you everything you need to know, just do what she says." I nodded slowly, looking around. This school was about a quater of the size of my last one, and I didn't have any friends there. Jack took me to reception, leaving as soon as the woman said hi. I rolled my eyes. She was all smiley and friendly, which wasn't bad, I just knew not everyone would be like that. She walked me to my classroom, and when she opened the door, everyone stared at me. I shifted my feet, looking down at the floor. She muttered something to the teacher before leaving. 

"Hi, I'm Mrs Rowland. Why don't you take a seat just there, Amy." She pointed to a seat on the second row. I smiled and sat down, a few people still watching me. A couple of minutes later, the door swung open. "Daryl, you're late. Go and sit down, quick!" I looked up, smiling inwardly as I saw him. He seemed to be looking at me. I shook the thought off, turning back to my work. I kept looking back at him once the class started talking. He was talking quietly to a boy Lydia had told me was called Olly. Lydia seemed like she had good intentions, she was just one of those people I didn't really get on with. I felt someone watching me, so I turned around, instantly my eyes fixed on Daryl. He snapped his head round when I looked at him. I smirked, maybe it wouldn't be as bad here. For every lesson I had with Daryl, I could feel him watching me. I didn't turn around much though, not wanting him to get embarrassed or annoyed.   
The day finally ended, leaving me free to go home and relax. Kidding! I was going to go explore the woods, probably going running. I was walking across the school yard to the gate when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and almost bumped into Daryl.

"Hey, sorry. Are you walking home?" He asked, slightly out of breathe. I smiled.

"Yeah, you?" That sounded stupid, of course he was, why else would he ask me. I looked at him, he was holding back laughter.

"No, just wondered! Of course I am, you wanna walk home with me?" He nudged my arm, smiling. I nodded and we started walking through the streets. Once we got talking, I realised Daryl was even cooler than I thought. As we approached my house, we slowed down. Daryl looked at me.

"What you doin' later anyway?" He tilted his head.

"Goin' running probably. D'ya know which way I should go?"

"Yeah, go that way, follow the path, you can't go wrong." He pointed across the track. I smiled.

"Thanks, you must know these woods pretty well."

"Better'n anybody!" He said proudly. I walked up the steps to my house, waving to Daryl.

"See ya at school!" I shouted to him as he started walking faster.

"See ya!" He waved at me. I laughed as I unlocked the door and went inside. I grabbed a packet of crisps from the side on my way upstairs. I decided to watch an episode of Supernatural before I went running. Once that was finished, I ran upstairs to get changed. It took me two minutes before I was out the door. I headed towards the path Daryl told me about, him being the only thing on my mind as I started jogging...


	4. Waterfall

*Amy*

I'd been running down the path for about half an hour when I heard the sound of running water. I followed the noise, and eventually came across a waterfall. I scrambled down the rough path at the side and sat on a rock by the lake. It was only a small lake, but it was pretty. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped up, not really knowing what I would have done. I sighed and rolled my eyes as Daryl stepped out from the trees. 

"You followin' me?" I glared at him as he approached me. He laughed.

"Nah, wa' already out 'ere, what you doin' anyway?"

"Running, I told you that." I rolled my eyes again.

"No, you're sat down. Plus, you're not wearin' anythin'!" He looked me up and down, which I honestly didn't mind. I was wearing running shorts with a crop-top.

"I am! These are clothes." I glared.

"Whatever you say. How'd they do in water?" He smirked at me. I had a bad feeling about this. I was right. Before I could respond, he picked me up over his shoulder and held me near the edge of the water. I kicked him and hit his back, but he just laughed.

"Hey, put me down, asshole! Hey!" I kept screaming, but he just kept laughing. 

"Shh, don't shout, you'll scare it off." I looked at him confused. "The deer I saw earlier. Look." He pointed across the lake, finally putting me down next to him. I tried to walk to the rock, but he had a strong grip on my hand. I struggled a bit. 

"Daryl, let go. You're hurting me!" He snatched his hand away from my arm, panicking.

"I'm sorry. I just...I didn't mean to, I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He kept muttering, shuffling his feet around and eventually starting to walk away. I ran after him, stopping infront of him. He tried to move around me, but I didn't let him.

"Where ya going?" I said softly.

"I hurt ya, I should go. You probably don't wanna see me again, I'll just leave you alone." He looked really upset, which I didn't think he was the kind of guy to let anyone see.

"Would I be stoppin' ya if I didn't wanna see ya again? Huh?" I smirked at him, but he still looked upset.

"I fucked up! I'm an idiot. I fucked up." Daryl muttered the last part, running his hands through his hair.

"It's okay, Daryl, cm'ere." I stretched my arms out and he fell into me, burying his head in my hair. I smiled as I felt Daryl's shoulders move as he sighed.

"You're not mad?" He asked, looking up at me. I shook my head, smiling at him. Daryl wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Hey" I whispered. Daryl lifted his head. I looked him in the eyes for a minute before doing something I don't think Daryl ever thought I'd do. I kissed him. It was just a small kiss, but I could tell it meant a lot to Daryl.

"What'd ya do that for?" He said softly, wiping his eyes with his wrist. I put a hand on his cheek and shrugged.

"Dunno, just thought you deserve it. You're a good guy Daryl." I moved my hand.

"Yeah? That ain't what people at school say. Your new friend Lydia, she hates me. Hell, most people do." Daryl's eyes went watery again. I hugged him.

"Well, most people are idiots." I whispered into his ear. He laughed, lifting his head again, looking into my eyes. He gasped.

"Hey, you busy Saturday?" He looked around nervously.

"No, why?"

"I - uh, there's a fair in town, you know, stalls and shit. I wondered if ya wanted t'go? You don't have to if ya..." I put my hand on his mouth.

"I'd love to." I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile as widely as Daryl did when I said that. He picked me up and spun me around. Only once though, he was still afraid of hurting me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water. He looked at me confused. 

"You wanted to know how my running stuff did in water, so lets see!" Before he could reply, I jumped into the lake, keeping my head under water for a couple of minutes. When I came back up, I couldn't see Daryl. I started to think he'd left when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I squeeled, turning around in his arms. He wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, and wow, he was even hotter than I thought. I blushed when he caught me looking. He smirked.

"Like what ya see? I'm still wearin' more clothes than you are!" I punched his arm, pretend-glaring at him. He turned around, holding his arms out behind his back. "Jump on." I laughed as I jumped. As he started swimming, I couldn't help but notice the scars on his back. I thought it better not to ask. I knew those scars, they were almost identical to Jack's. Daryl turned his head towards me, not even coming close to dropping me. "You okay?" He still seemed worried. I put one of my hands on the side of his face.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying, it'll give you wrinkles!" He laughed at me, shaking his head. We spent about another hour swimming around, occasionaly having water fights. But finally we both decided we should head back before it got dark. Even though Daryl's house was much closer, he still insisted on walking me home. By the time we got to my door, it was 6:45, and the kitchen light was on. Jack was gonna be so pissed. I hugged Daryl quickly before putting my hands on his upper arms. Oh, muscles! "You probably shouldn't come inside. My brother's in, and..."

"I know, it's okay." He kissed my cheek. "I'll see ya at school, yeah?" I nodded, not really wanting him to leave. I suddenly got an idea.

"We could walk to school together, if ya wanna?" I stared at him. He grinned widely again.

"Aww, ya starting to like me!" I punched his arm. "Yeah, sure. Time? I don't wanna make ya late like I always am." 

"Be here by 8:20. See ya in the mornin'." I waved at him, waiting until he disappeared round the corner to go into the house. When I opened the door, I heard voices. I walked into the living room to see Jack talking to some guy. They both saw me and stood up.

"Amy, this is Merle." Merle, Daryl's brother. Merle grabbed my hand and shook it, staring me up and down. Jack punched him in the arm, not lightly. Merle rolled his eyes.

"You been wi' my brother?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he's just gone home." Merle ruffled my hair, nodding his head to Jack before walking out. I followed him with my eyes. The guy from the shop was right. Merle was nothing like Daryl.

"Finally, you're home. You didn't do anything with Daryl, did ya?"

"Oh my god! No, Jack. I've known him two days! What do you think I am?"

"Do ya really want me to answer that?" I went to punch him, but he stopped me, picking me up and throwing me on the sofa. I sat up and straightened my hair.

"I'm goin' to the fair with Daryl on Saturday. You can't say no." I stood up and began walking to the kitchen. Jack grabbed my arm, staring at me seriously for ages before saying,

"Use protection!" And with that he ran off upstairs.  
~~  
For the rest of the week, my days either went one of two ways. I would always walk to school with Daryl, and spend as much time at school with him as I possibly could. But then later I would either arrange to meet him and not get attached, or go out running and get ambushed in the woods. Whichever way, I didn't mind, I just liked seeing Daryl. When I laid down to go to sleep on Friday night, I couldn't be more excited for the next day...


	5. Town Fair

*Amy*  
When I woke up on Saturday morning, the sun was barely up. I looked at my phone. 7:46! I groaned and got out of bed. Daryl wouldn't be here until 9:30, but I wanted him to be here now, even if it was the middle of the night! When I got to the top of the stairs, I heard someone in the kitchen. I didn't think Jack would be up yet, so I crept down quietly. I jumped round the corner, only to see Merle. 

"Jesus girl, made me jump!" He turned around and smirked.

"I made YOU jump, what the hell are you doing in here!" I stepped closer to him and he shifted about before pulling on the side of his jacket.

"Your brother told me he'd be here at half 7, he ain't!"

"Where is he?"

"The hell should I know? He not tell ya where he wa' goin'?" Just as I shook my head, I heard a car pull up outside and keys turn in the lock. Merle put down the towel I didn't realise he was holding and walked to the door, crossing his arms. "Where were you?" He snapped at Jack, who looked tired and suspicious.

"I was just get...what are you doing up?" He almost shouted, tilting his head with a confused expression. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the stairs.

"I heard him." I pointed to Merle, who smirked at me. 

"Well, go away. Aren't you 'possed to be meeting Daryl?" He put his bag on the side, far away from me.

"Yeah, at half nine, it's not even 8 yet. The hell ya want me gone for?"

"Got stuff ta do."

"With him, what?" I looked at Merle, who had been smirking the whole time.

"Hey, I'm right here. Ain't none of ya business now go away and play wi' ya dolls or whatever ya do!" I glared at him before turning round and going upstairs. I checked my phone again, I had a text from Daryl.

'Ya seen Merle, I just woke up he ain't here?'

'He's here, with Jack. Dunno what they're doing, won't tell me'

'Probly don't wanna know, ya dressed yet?'

'Almost, be done in a minute, why?'

'Wanna leave early? I'm sure ya don't wanna be in a house with my brother!' I smiled at my phone, buttoning up my sleeveless blue vest. 

'Yeah, I'll meet ya outside in 5 :)'

'Great, see ya in a min' :)'  
I put on a small amount of eye make-up and ran down the stairs, only to hear shouting, that sounded violent. 

"The hell ya mean ya ain't got it, where were ya?" Merle shouted at Jack. I coughed and they both looked at me. Jack walked past Merle, grabbing hold of my shoulders and moving me into the kitchen. 

"What time you and Daryl gonna be back?"

"Dunno, like 5, why?"

"Don't. Don't come back here until at least 6. If there's strange cars outside, don't come in!" He looked over at Merle, who rolled his eyes. I frowned at him.

"Why, what ya doin'?" He sighed heavily before shaking his head.

"Ya don't need to know, just don't ask questions!" It suddenly clicked in my brain. Strange cars, no questions.

"Ya dealing drugs, ain't ya! Jack, it got ya fired last time, ya doin' it pretty much straight away! God, ya such an idiot!" I yelled at him, then glared at Merle, who had his head in his hands.

"Amy, just listen. I don't get as much money here, I need it!" I shook my head and stormed out the front door, ignoring Jack shouting me. I saw Daryl sat on the wall across the track. I felt tears in my eyes, so I quickly wiped them away with my arm. Daryl saw.

"You ok? What ya cryin' for?" He lifted my chin up with his hand. I shook my head.

"Did you know ya brother was into drugs?" He nodded, looking ashamed.

"I ain't though, never touch the stuff, I promise!" I nodded, looking down again at my feet before looking at Daryl. 

"He's got Jack into it, drugs got him fired from his job in New York, I know it's gonna happen again, and I don't wanna leave!" By this point I was crying properly, tears streaming down my face. Daryl grabbed my arms lightly and pulled me to him, hugging me tight and putting his hand in my hair.

"Sshh, it's ok. I'm not gonna let that happen. Ya ain't goin' nowhere!" I laughed, looking up at him. He stroked my cheek, removing the remaining tears. I leaned my head into his hand.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now come on, we're gonna go to that waterfall. It's barely 8 and the fair don't start 'til 10!" He linked our hands together, his other hand still on my face. I squeezed his hand tighter and nodded. Daryl walked a few steps in front of me, pulling me along with his hand. He was wearing a black shirt with a leather vest, which had wings on the back. I bit my lip slightly, following him. When we got to the waterfall, Daryl picked me up and sat me on a rock, standing in front of me.

"Wait here." He ran off to the woods at the other side of the rock. I kicked my feet back and forth waiting for him. He was back within five minutes holding a white flower. I looked at him smiling but confused. "Cherokee rose. You deserve somthin' nice." He put the flower in my hand and lifted me off the rock. When he put me on the floor, he kept hold of my arms. 

"Thankyou." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. He stood frozen for a minute before hugging me back. After that we decided to walk around the lake. Daryl said it would take half an hour at most so we set off. When we got back to the rock, it was 9:35. 

"Ya wanna go now, it'll be past 10 by the time we get to town?" Daryl said to me, slowly linking our hands, trying to be subtle. I laughed, looking at him, and nodded. We started walking up the path, but took another turn about half way up. I frowned at Daryl. "Didn't think ya'd wanna go near ya house yet. I'm sorry, ya wanna go..." I shook my head, pushing him forward. He laughd at me, holding my hand tighter. Our hands stayed like that the whole way to town.  
~~~  
When we got to town, I was quite surprised. In a town this small, I didn't think it would have such a big fair. Daryl looked at me and pulled me across the road. He stopped at a bench and sat me down.

"Ya wanna drink? They got beer." He said, looking over at a stall. I smiled at him, nodding my head. I crossed my legs, watching him walk over. God, he was hot. Stop. I shook my head, looking down at my phone. It had been on silent, and I had about 20 missed calls from Jack. I held down the button and switched it off, putting it back in my pocket. I looked over to where Daryl had gone. He wasn't there. I scanned the field, seeing him about 10 meters from the stand, with 3 boys I recognised from school. His free hand was by his side, clenched in a fist. I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, ya ok?" I pulled on his hand and he looked at me, frowning. I smiled. "Come on, lets go." He started to walk, his hand unclenching and holding mine.

"Hey Amy, how ya doin'? Come on, ya don't wanna be hangin' round wi' him. Come with us, ya know ya wanna!" One of the boys, Brandon, said to me. I turned around and glared at him, sticking my middle finger up.

"I'd rather stick needles in my eyes." I saw Daryl laugh from the corner of my eye and I squeezed his hand. Brandon smirked at me and turned around. I walked forward, pulling Daryl with me. When we got away from them, he stopped me.

"He's right. What ya want with me, huh? I'm just an idiot." He looked like he had tears in his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek.

"No, he's not right. Ya not an idiot, now come on." I tried to pull him, but he snatched his hand away, shaking his head.

"No, ya just sayin' that." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't protest this time, just burying his head in my hair. I smiled.

"If I was just saying that, I wouldn't have come with you today, I wouldn't have hung out with ya every day after school this week. I mean it Daryl, come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him away before he could react. He didn't let go of my hand at all. He tapped on my arm with something cold. I turned around and he handed me a beer. 

"It ain't illegal, ya brother's a cop!" He said, taking the top off with his teeth. I laughed and did the same. We sat down on the bench for another hour, just talking. I'm sure I could talk to Daryl constantly for days. Suddenly Daryl stopped talking and stood up, pulling me up with him. 

"What ya doin'?"

"Come on, I wanna show ya somethin', see if ya like it." He pulled me across the field towards a stall. He stopped in front of it and picked up a bracelet, holding it in front of my face.

"Ya like?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but Daryl, ya can't spend all ya money on me, can ya?" He passed the bracelet to the woman on the stall and looked at me.

"I ain't, I had that beer didn't I? Besides, ya deserve it, please just let me get it ya." He put his hand on my cheek. I nodded.

"Okay, but I'm gonna pay ya back somehow." He nodded and laughed, handing over the money and grabbing my wrist. He put the bracelet on and fastened it, smiling at me. 

"Okay, now come on, lets go home. It's goin' dark." We walked slowly back down the track, making the journey over an hour long. The whole way Daryl never let go of my hand. We stopped just short of my house, out of view of the windows.

"There ain't no strange cars there, ya wanna go inside?" He looked at me, being careful not to let go of my hand. I nodded.

"Might as well, Jack's probably passed out anyway." He laughed and I rolled my eyes, punching his arm. As I started walking, I felt him pulling me back. 

"Did ya have fun today, ya know, with me?" He looked at me then at the floor.

"I did. It was the best day ever!" He grinned widely at me.

"Really?!" I nodded. I was surprised by what he did next. He grabbed my face with both his hands and kissed me. Not like how I kissed him lightly on the lips or how he kept kissing my cheek. This was a real kiss. I kissed him back instantly, savouring it. He pulled back suddenly. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doin', I shoulda asked ya, I'm sorry, I'll jus..." I cut him off by kissing him again. I felt his hands move down my waist.

"Don't be sorry." I said inbetween kisses. We stayed like that for about 10 minutes, only stopping for short breathes. When we did stop though, Daryl was grinning like an idiot again. He stroked my cheek.

"You're blushing! Aww!" I punched him in the arm, smirking. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards my house. When we got to the doorstep, he turned round to look at me. 

"I hope we do that a lot more." He said, before kissing me again. Not as much as before, but enough. I looked at him.

"Don't worry, we will!" He grinned again, hugging me quickly. 

"You better go inside, Jack might be worrying. I'll probably see ya tomorrow, if not, Monday." He kissed my cheek as I nodded. 

"Okay, see ya!" I shouted as he jogged down the steps. He turned around, waving at me and blowing kisses. I laughed before turning round and opening the door, locking it behind me. I walked through to the living room and sighed. I knew it. Jack was passed out on the sofa. I could see him breathing, so I knew he was alive. I ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I had a quick shower, barely washing my hair. After I put my pyjamas on, I switched off the light and lied on my back in bed. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Best day ever." I muttered as I fell asleep...


	6. Chupacabra

*Amy*

It had been 3 weeks since the fair in town. Since then I had seen Daryl almost every day. I hadn't been in his house yet though, he told me I didn't want to see it. I had just found out 2 days ago that Jack had been stealing again. He tried to reason with me, but I stormed out. That night I had stayed with Daryl while he was hunting. Today was Sunday, and I was going to the lake to go swimming with him later. I'd not been up long, and it was 9:30, but Jack wasn't home, and he hadn't taken his phone wherever he was. I didn't worry though, Daryl texted me and told me Merle was gone too. 

"Great." I muttered as I put my phone on the speaker and played 'Save Rock And Roll' by Fall Out Boy. I'd only got on a black ACDC crop top and dark purple shorts, with a black bikini underneath. Daryl told me to wear swimming stuff. Well, he actually said 'all them little clothes what girls swim in', but he meant that. I listened to the album once before taking my phone off and texting Daryl. 

'You up yet?'

'Course I am, it's past 10 ain't it?' I laughed, I could tell he was being sarcastic even by text.

'Alright! You coming round or shall I go outside?'

'Be there in a minute'. And sure enough, barely a minute later, Daryl knocked on my door. I opened it and he stepped inside, looking around.

"Ya got any food? Starvin'." I nodded, picking up a packet of crisps and throwing them at him. He nodded his head at me and ate them. I'd never seen anyone eat so fast. I got a can of beer out the fridge and threw that at him too. It was Jack's, but he wasn't here so screw him! Daryl looked at me after putting the crisp packet in the bin. "Thanks." I frowned.

"What for?"

"Being nice to me, and tolerating my brother enough not to hate me." I laughed, walking over to him.

"You're the only reason I haven't killed Merle yet." I smirked and he pushed me lightly. I walked over to close the living room door. When I turned back round, Daryl had put the beer can down and was facing away from me. I smirked, running slightly and jumping onto his back. He grabbed my legs and turned his head to look at me.

"Heyy, what's up with you?" He smiled at me.

"Tired." I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine, smiling. 

"Well, get some energy, it's sunny enough to go swimming now. You ready?" I nodded and he turned his head, walking towards the door. 

"You not gonna put me down?" I asked him.

"Nope." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder again. He actually did put me down at one point to pick another Cherokee Rose. He gave me one of them every time we went in the woods. I had a whole bunch of them stuck in the ground behind the house. I took this opportunity to run away. It didn't take Daryl long to catch me, and when he did, he threw me over his shoulder. He carried me like that the rest of the way to the lake. We were both still laughing when he sat me down on the rock. I punched his arms and chest but he just laughed at me.

"Ass." I muttered, not expecting him to hear, but he did.

"What's that, huh? I'm an ass am I? Right then..." I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, knowing pretty well what was about to happen. I should really watch my mouth around Daryl. I felt him pick me up and the next thing I knew I was freezing cold and probably drowning. I opened my eyes and swam to the surface. I still had my clothes on. Daryl grabbed me from behind and picked me up, throwing me forward again.

"I'm still dressed idiot!" He laughed.

"Them ain't clothes, you're the idiot!' I splashed water at him. He spluttered and dived under the water, picking me up on his shoulder so I wasn't in the water. He walked out the water and stood me up on a rock at the side. 

"There, ya clothes 'll dry, ya got swimmin' stuff?" I nodded and swizzled my hand, telling him to turn around. He rolled his eyes and turned around but not fully. I smirked, taking my shorts and top off before jumping on Daryl's back again. I knew I would regret that but oh well. 

"Ya gonna keep doin' that?"

"Yep, gotta problem?" He turned around and winked at me. I pushed the back of his head and laughed.

"No problem." He muttered before jumping in the water, me still on his back. 

"Hold on tight!" Daryl shouted as he dived under the water for the 100th time. After doing that for about another hour, I was tired.

"Daryl, can we get out now?"

"You ok? Did I do something?" He looked concerned again. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just tired, and cold. It's ok." He carried me towards the waterfall. I frowned, panicking. 

"What are you doing?!"

"Hold ya breathe, just a second." He walked right under the waterfall and sat me down. It was warmer in here. I smiled at Daryl, who had his jacket bunched up in his arms. 

"Whatcha got there?"

"Ya hungry? Got chocolate." I nodded and he threw a bar at me, sitting on the rock next to the wall. When I walked over to give him the chocolate wrapper, he pulled me onto his knee and hugged me.

"You ok? You're been all...nice!" He laughed, pushing some hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm good. 'Specially coz you're here." I kissed his cheek and he rested my head on his shoulder. I could stay like that all day. 

"Can I tell ya a story? I only ever told Merle and he don't believe me." 

"Sure, go on." I smiled up at him, watching his smirk turn into a grin. 

"Y'ever heard of a Chupacabra?" I nodded, remembering when Jack told me.

"Well, this one time, I was about 12 years old, I wandered into the woods, hunting, tracking. Ya know. And I was lost for 9 days, Merle says I ate bad mushrooms or sumthin', but I know what I saw." He looked down at me. "Ya think I'm crazy, dontcha?"

"No, don't panic. I know ya not crazy, you're not the first person to tell me they saw a Chupacabra. I can't say I ever have, but I don't think ya crazy." He pulled me close to his chest and hugged me. After a minute he lifted my head up, looking me in the eyes.

"Amy, I'm gonna ask ya sumthin', and I know what ya probly gonna say, but I'm gonna ask anyway, so hear me out, ok?" I nodded. "Well, there's this new place in town, food place. I just wondered, ya know, if ya want to, if ya'll go with me?" He looked terrified but still hot, mainly because he still didn't have a shirt on.

"You mean like a date?"

"D'ya want it to be a date?" I nodded. "Then it's a date. If you say yes?" 

"Yes." Then he kissed me, not lightly. I felt him smirk when I put my hand on his chest. After a few minutes, I pulled away. Daryl was grinning. "What you smiling at?"

"I can't believe ya said yes. Never thought ya would." I frowned.

"Why?"

"Coz ya hot." I smiled, that was the first time he'd said that.

"So are you!" He pushed me, but pulled me back to kiss me again straight away. After a while, when it started to go dark, Daryl decided it was time to go home. He carried me on his back the whole way, still holding the Cherokee Rose in one hand. I took it from him about half way back. He smiled at me and I kissed the side of his head. When we got back, he put me down and held onto my hands, facing me. 

"Ya still sayin' yes?" He looked like he thought I would change my mind.

"Yes, I still mean yes Daryl and I will always mean yes!" He kissed me qucikly but passionately before hugging me to his chest.

"When are we goin' on this date?" I asked him.

"Ya busy Friday night?" 

"Daryl, even if I was, I would be with you anyway, so no!" He laughed.

"Alright, how about I'll come get ya 6 o'clock Friday night?" I nodded. "You like bikes?" My eyes widened.

"Love 'em!" He smiled.

"Good, make sure ya wear trousers then!" I was now even more excited than before. He hugged me again before saying goodbye.

"Don't forget!"

"Couldn't. Can't wait." He laughed, kissing my head.

"It's a date!" He shouted as he walked away. I had never been so happy. I was finally going on a date with Daryl. Now I just had to tell Jack.  
~~~  
"No!" Jack shouted when I told him about my date.

"Why not? What is your problem?"

"He's dodgy." I laughed.

"HE'S DODGY! Have you seen yourself lately. Plus, you're the one hanging out with his brother, who's worse!" Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But if that boy hurts you, it will be the last thing he does, I promise you that." I patted him on the shoulder as I walked up the stairs.

"I mean it!" He shouted. I slammed the bathroom door and ran my hands through my hair. I picked up my phone, seeing I had a text from Daryl.

'You tell Jack yet?'

'Yeah, took some persuadin' but he agreed'

'YES :) You still sayin' yes?'

'YES, YES, YES!'

'Good, you still walkin' to school tomorrow?'

'Yeah, 8:20, don't be late!' 

'Promise :) Night'

'Night :)' I plugged my phone into the charger and put pyjamas on. As I fell asleep, all I could think about was my date with Daryl...


	7. Dinner Date

*Amy*

On Friday, the day of our date, Daryl and me didn't walk to school. We took the bike. Daryl said he wanted to see me on it and I wasn't going to say no. It was a really warm day, but because of the schools stupid 'no strappy tops' rule, I had to boil in this damn vest. Daryl was picking me up at half 8, and it was currently 20 past. I sat on the doorstep kicking my feet. Jack was just leaving, he messed my hair up when he walked past me, laughing as he got in his car and drove away. I'd often thought about keying that car, but I think he would actually kill me. I just finished the last of two water bottles when Daryl pulled up.

"How much can such a small person possibly drink?" He laughed, swinging his leg off the bike. Before he even said anything else, I kissed him and said,

"Yes. I'm still saying yes!" He'd been asking me that every day this week. He shoved me lightly.

"Shut up. You wanna stop at the shop on the way to school?" He asked, gesturing towards the empty water bottles on the porch. I looked down.

"Don't have any money. And no, before you ask, I do not want yours!" He laughed, reaching into his bag. He passed me a bottle of coke. 

"What about you?"

"Got more." He watched me wide-eyed as I drank the coke in barely 20 seconds. I put the bottle in the bin and looked at him.

"What?" He was laughing at me again.

"You would be a really bad alcoholic!" I shoved him.

"Shut up. I can drink a pint in half that time!" Daryl rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bike. He passed me a helmet.

"Here, just put it on, I don't want ya dyin'." I rolled my eyes with a smirk and put it on, getting on the bike and wrapping my arms around Daryl's waist. He seemed to tense when I touched him, but he relaxed when we set off. When we got to school, I took the helmet off, and when Daryl had finished locking the bike up, I pushed it on his head and hid behind him. He wasn't an idiot though, he got it off straight away and grabbed me around my waist, picking me up.

"No! Ahh put me down, Daryl!" He just laughed at me as he continued to just swing me around. I glanced down at my watch. 8:47. I held my wrist in front of Daryl's face. He grabbed it.

"Shit, come on, we got Gym first." We half ran to the gym, Daryl dragging my wrist. He was so worried about making me late, it was actually really cute.   
~~  
Once we got home after school, after an entire day of Daryl apologising for making me 10 seconds late to Gym that they didn't even notice, we both went into our own houses to get ready. Daryl was picking me up at 6, so I had almost 2 hours to kill. It barely took me 10 minutes to get ready, I put my newest black skinny jeans on with a purple plaid shirt and obviously, my black boots. After I'd got dressed and done my hair and makeup, I went downstairs to watch Supernatural. I watched 2 episodes and it was 5:45. I heard the door unlock so I got up and went into the kitchen. Jack looked over at me and smiled.

"You look great, but I meant what I said. If that boy hurts you..."

"You'll kill him, I know!" I rolled my eyes and he hugged me. When he let go, he kept hold of my shoulders. "Jack, I swear if you say something about protection.." He laughed.

"No, just, be careful on that damn bike. And, for once Amy, let him pay, he's supposed to on a first date."

"But..."

"No. Amy, promise?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed.

"Fine." I glared at him as he smirked. Just then, the door knocked. I almost jumped with excitement.

"Stay there, I got it." Jack opened the door widely. "Daryl, good. Amy can't wait to go. Go on Amy, get out!" I resisted sticking my tongue out at him and grabbed my little bag, walking to the door. When I saw Daryl I gasped. And I thought he looked hot normally... He held out his hand which I gladly took, and began leading me down the steps.

"Amy, hang on, come here." Jack pulled my arm so he could whisper. "Use protection!" I went to punch him but he'd already gone inside and closed the door. Daryl frowned.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothin'. He's just over-protective, don't worry." He was already sat on the bike, so I climbed on the back. This time he didn't tense when I touched him, so I rested my head on his neck. I saw him smirk.

"You ok? Don't fall asleep already!" I laughed.

"I'm not, it's just comfy." I snuggled my head into his neck and he squeezed one of my hands. I smiled as we set off down the road.  
~~  
Daryl parked the bike in the restaurant carpark. He turned around and made me check if there was dust on him. I brushed it off and laughed.

"What?" He looked at me, frowning.

"You. You're being so careful tonight, trying so hard to impress me," I held his hand. "you don't have to, I'm already impressed." His mouth slowly grew into a smirk, just as he kissed me.

"Well, that's good then. But seriously, I ain't dusty am I?" I shook my head and laughed. He nodded and pulled me towards the doors. When we opened the doors, I was positively shocked.

"Nice, huh? Is it too fancy? Oh no, have I..." I put my finger on his mouth.

"Shut up. It's perfect Daryl." He grinned before leading me to our table. Once we'd ordered, I zoned out looking at a painting on the wall. I felt Daryl kick my foot so I looked at him.

"Food's here." We thanked the waitor and began eating. After he'd eaten about half of his spagetti, Daryl looked at me, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"You know, you have a napkin for that?" He laughed and rolled his eyes, picking up the napkin and wiping his hand.

"Happy?" I nodded. "Good. You ok? Did I do dating right? I just wanna make ya happy." I held his hand across the table.

"You did it perfectly, I love it!" We both smiled and finished our dinner. I did what Jack told me and let Daryl pay without argument, which even he was surprised at. He held the door for me and lifted me onto the bike.

"Real gentleman!" I punched his arm lightly. He looked at me smirking.

"But that's good?"

"That's good." I smiled and he kissed my cheek before getting on the bike and setting off.  
~~  
When we got to my house, all the lights were on and there were 6 cars outside. Daryl lifted me off the bike, holding onto me.

"What ya wanna do, ya gonna go in there?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno, I will if you come with me." He held my hand tight, walking infront of me.

"Course." When he opened the door, the noise was loud and the smell was strong. Jack walked out of the living room laughin, his expression changing to serious and slightly scared when he saw me. He looked at the clock, his eyes widening. 

"I...I didn't realise the time, Amy I'm sor..." 

"Shut up. Don't talk to me." I pulled Daryl upstairs, ignoring Jack. I dragged Daryl into my room, slamming the door. I flicked the switch and looked at Daryl. He was just staring at me.

"You okay? Shall I..." He stopped when he saw me start to cry. He pulled me to his chest, stroking the tears away with his hand.

"Don't go, please." I muttered inbetween tears. I'd never cried infront of anyone except Jack or my dad before, I didn't want them to think I was weak. I told Daryl this.

"No, no-one thinks you're weak. I certainly don't. God, I'm gonna kill my brother, it's all his fault. He's such a twat, ugh I hate him. He got Jack into this, now you're upset, I just..." By now, he had let go of me and was pacing around the room. I tried to walk to him but I ended up just collapsing face first onto the bed and crying. I heard Daryl stop and sit on the side of my bed. He pushed some hair away from my face. I looked up at him.

"It's just, this is what got him sacked last time, I don't want to move, I don't want to leave you!" My tears had calmed down, now I was just angry. Daryl crawled onto the bed next to me, hugging me into his chest. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:35. I heard the sound of slamming doors and car engines. The guys downstairs had gone, and Jack had probably gone with them, or to Merle's. I buried my head in Daryl's chest. 

"Hey, what'd I tell ya that day of the fair. I ain't gonna let ya leave. Ya stayin' right here with me, I promise." I looked up at him, and we both sat up slightly. 

"Thankyou." I kissed him then. Only a little at first, but soon enough, Daryl ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I let him in. It didn't take more than 5 minutes before Daryl lied me down and was sat above me with his knees by my side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain SMUT!


	8. You Stayin'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

*Amy*

Daryl started kissing down my neck, smirking when he heard me gasp. He moved his lips back to my mouth as I grabbed the back of his top, slowly lifting it up. When he felt my hands touch him, he bit my bottom lip lightly, lifting his head up.

"You sure you wanna..." I pulled his head back down, kissing him roughly.

"Yes." I muttered whilst slightly nodding. I moved my hands back to his shirt, pulling it up. I got it up to his neck slowly before he got frustrated and just took it off. I smiled as he kept kissing me, wrapping my legs round his waist. I could feel the obvious bulge through his trousers pressing against me. He reached one hand up my shirt, unclasping my bra and pulling it off. 

"This shirt important?" Daryl almost growled into my ear. I shook my head, barely able to speak. "Good." He grabbed the back and ripped it off, throwing it on the floor. He bit his lip looking at my bare chest. He moved his hands from my back to my breasts, massaging them. I bit my lip and arched up, slamming my hips into his. He started kissing my neck again, sucking the skin, obviously leaving marks. I ran my hand down his chest, slowly playing with his belt buckle. I didn't unfasten it, which annoyed Daryl. He practically ripped the button of my jeans, pulling them off quickly, leaving just my pants. I pushed up against him, which only made me more turned on. "Hmm, take 'em off me then." Daryl moaned, running his hand along the line of my pants. I pulled his belt off , which made it much easier to pull his trousers off too. Daryl got frustrated that I was taking so long and pulled off his own boxers. He rubbed his hard cock against me, grinning.

"Now who's teasin'." I tried to take off my own pants, but Daryl pinned my hands. I frowned at him, and he grabbed a handful of my hair, kissing me hard. 

"Ah, ah. Not yet." He slowly slipped his hand into my pants. One of his fingers played with my clit, making me grip the sheets and moan slightly. Daryl grinned, slipping one finger inside me. I let out a slight moan, surpressing it by biting Daryl's neck. He gripped my hair tighter, putting another finger in. This time I couldn't help it. I moaned loud, thankful Jack wasn't home. Daryl started moving his fingers faster, his barely open eyes burning into me the whole time. I was close to release when he suddenly pulled his fingers out, running them back along the top of my pants. "Your turn." He rasped, his hot breath on the side of my face. I licked my lips as he stood up and I kneeled in front of him. He threw his head back, muttering 'fuck' many times as I took his head in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. He put his hands back in my hair and pushed my head forward slightly. As I started moving on him, his eyes closed and he thrust forward. I grab the base of his cock in my hands to help move in time. Listening to his breath, I can hear it hitching, which only makes me want him more. I see him swallow as I start moving a bit faster.   
"Amy, fuck 'm close!" He actually moans, holding my hair tighter as I slow my movements and swirl my tongue around his head. He lets out a breathy 'fuck' as I let him go, staring up at him. He frowns looking confused.

"Now that's revenge!" I smirked seductively as Daryl glares at me. Soon enough though, he pushes me back onto my bed, trailing kisses all down my body. When he reaches my pants, he pulls them off with one hand, the other swirling around my left nipple. He looks back up and kisses me roughly on the lips. "Daryl, I want you." I whisper. He stopped kissing and looked at me.

"What's that, didn't hear." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. 

"I want you." I pleaded slightly. Daryl smiled, kissing me hard again. He rubbed his cock along my entrance, making me close my eyes and clench my teeth. I opened them and nodded. At this, Daryl thrust into me. Slowly at first, giving me time to adjust to his size. But before long, his thrusts became faster and harder, going all the way in, making moans and curse words escape both our mouths. It had barely been 10 minutes when I felt my self tighten around him. "Daryl..." I breathed, my head in his neck as he slowed down slightly.

"I know, me too.." He finished with one last thrust before I felt his warm seed inside me. This made my release, not being able to control myself, I let go, leaving scratches on Daryl's back. He stayed laid on top of me for a minute, catching his breath. When he rolled over to the side of me, he looked over at me. "Fuck, that was amazing!" He was smiling, still biting his lip. I smiled, laying my head back and sighing.

"It was perfect." I moved over and laid my head on Daryl's chest. He ran his hands through my hair, his eyes wandering my still naked body. I smacked his chest, and he grinned.

"Sorry, can't help it, I mean look at ya!" He kissed my head and laid back. I looked over at the clock. 12:27.

"You stayin'?" I sat up, pulling my pyjama vest over my head. Daryl stuck his bottom lip out, I shoved him.

"If ya want me to then yeah." I nodded, pulling on my shorts. When I turned back around, Daryl had his boxers on. I bit my lip. "Hey, no more tonight girl!" I glared before getting up from the bed. "Where ya goin'?"

"Brush my teeth, back in a minute." When I got back, Daryl was already asleep, the quilt was on top of him but not covering him. I walked over, spreading it over his body, curling up next to him. When I buried my head in his chest, he wrapped and arm around me and muttered something. I closed my eyes, my last thought been of the guy laid next to me..  
~~  
When I woke up, it was bright sun outside, and Daryl wasn't next to me anymore. I frowned and sat up, changing my pyjamas for clothes. I went into the bathroom. When I walked out, I heard shouting downstairs. I walked down, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh good, you're up. What the hell is he doing here?" Jack shouted at me, pointing to Daryl who was stood with his arms folded by the oven. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think he's doin' here?"

"Amy, you are only 17, you can't..."

"Jack, I am old enough to decide for myself who I wanna have sex with. Daryl was there for me when you just walked out and left. But you know, even if you hadn't have   
stormed out, you couldn't have stoppd us, so back off!" I was getting really angry, my brother was such a dick at times. Jack clenched his jaw and sighed, looking at Daryl.

"If you hurt her..."

"You'll kill me?" I smirked, watching Daryl trying to resist doing the same. Jack glared at him for a long time before stomping off upstairs. I walked over to Daryl and kissed him. 

"Whatcha cookin'?" I had my arms around him, so I gestured towards the oven with my foot. 

"Makin' ya toast. Was gonna bring it up, but Jack got home, started yellin' at me." I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry. Thankyou though, you didn't have to."

"Least I could do." He nudged me, winking. I bit my lip grinning. When my toast finished, Daryl got it out and buttered it. He went to hand me both slices, but I only took 1.

"You need to eat too!" He rolled his eyes but accepted. We went and sat down on the sofa, turning on the TV. I rested my head on Daryl's shoulder. "You ever watched Supernatural?" He shook his head and I gasped. "You need to."

"We gonna watch it now?" I nodded. He ran a hand through my hair. "Ok."  
We sat there watching almost the entire first season for the rest of the day. We were two episodes from the finale when I heard the front door slam. 

"Hey Daryl, you here?" Merle shouted from the kitchen. We both stood up and walked to him. "Hey, your brother in?" He asked looking at me. I nodded, pointing up the stairs. Merle ran up there, slamming a door which I pressume was Jack's. Once he disappeard, Daryl looked at me.

"It's half 9, ya want me to go now?" He held my hands infront of me. 

"Well I don't want you to, but you should. I need a shower...and so do you!" I laughed, running my hand through his hair. He shoved me, smirking.

"Ok. I'll see ya Monday though, I'm hunting all day tomorrow wi' Merle." I nodded.

"Ok, cm'ere." I said, pulling his head down and kissing him roughly. "What we did last night, that's gonna happen a lot! Ok?"

"Believe me, that's ok." He looked at me confused then. "Amy, what does this make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we're gonna do that again, shouldn't we be, like, together or sumthin'?" He shifted his feet around and glanced up at me, his head still tilted towards the floor.

"You mean, like I'd be your girlfriend?" He nodded nervously. "Is that what you want?"

"God Amy. Of course that's what I want, look at ya! So are we...will you..." I put my finger on his lips, nodding.

"Yes! Yes I'll be your girlfriend!" Daryl grinned widely, putting his arms under me as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me roughly, one   
of his hands grabbing the back of my top. We heard a cough and Daryl put me down.

"Yeah, ain't that cute, but we gotta go baby brother, huntin'." Merle and Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs with smirks on their faces. Daryl turned back to me, holding my hands again. 

"I'll see ya Monday mornin', ok?" I nodded, kissing him again before him and Merle walked out. I looked over at Jack who was still smiling.

"Amy, I'm sorry for what I said, and what I did last night." 

"It's ok. I'll forgive you." I walked over and hugged him, holding back tears.

"Good. Now go on, have a shower and go to bed. Night!" He shouted as I ran upstrairs, my only thought for the rest of the night being Daryl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was my first smut. It's probably really bad, but it was a first attempt. :)


	9. Rainy Day

*Daryl*

I woke up smiling this morning for the first time ever. I still can't believe Amy actually said yes to being my girlfriend. Merle had spent the hunting weekend teasing me about it, constantly asking me if I was thinking about her, I didn't tell him I was. I was smiling because today was gonna be the first day I spent with Amy as her boyfriend! 

"Daryl, stop grinnin', I know what ya thinkin', quit it!" Merle smacked me on the head as he unlocked the front door and pushed me inside. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to change into some clothes which weren't covered in 4 days worth of dirt. As I was buttoning up my shirt, my phone buzzed on the side.

'You home yet?' I smiled at the phone.

'Yeah, got back 'bout 5 mins ago, what's up?' When I'd finished fastening my shoes, I got a reply.

'Come round...if you're not busy ;)' Oh my god, winky face! I bit my lip and replied.

'Course, be there in a min, is Jack home?'

'He's never home.' I smiled, jumping down the stairs, ignoring the questioning look from Merle. I slammed the door on my way out, hearing Merle shout just made me laugh. I was still smiling when Amy opened the door. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me inside, kissing my hard on the lips. I pouted when she pulled back and she shoved me. 

"Think it's gonna rain. You wanna stay inside today, I've got hot chocolate!" She was smiling, I just nodded, at this point I think I would agree to almost anything. "Go sit down, I'll bring it in." She looked towards the living room, where I walked and collapsed on the sofa. The sofa was comfy and I was too lazy to get the controller so I just stared at it. Amy walked in and passed me a cup.

"Thanks, you okay?" She sat next to me shivering so I pulled her into my arms.

"Jus' cold. Why haven't you put the TV on yet?"

"Can't reach, too lazy to get up." She sighed and shoved my arm, pushing me over on the sofa. I just laid there as she got up and turned the TV on.

"You stayin' there then?" She nudged me. I took this opportunity to grab her wrist and pull her on top of me. "Hey! Not yet, Jack ain't gone yet, he could walk in any second!"

"Hmm, don't care." I reached my hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her head down kissing her. She pushed on my chest.

"Daryl!" She sat up again. I sighed.

"Ugh fine. But we will later, right?" I watched her as she played with one of the buttons on my shirt.

"Course." She winked at me, swinging her legs off the sofa and sitting up. I smirked, sitting up next to her. 

"I take it we're watching Supernatural again?"

"Yeah, unless you wanna watch sumthin' else. I mean, we can if you want." She looked up at me, her hand resting on the side of my neck. I shook my head.

"No, we'll watch that, cm'ere." She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her, holding her close. As she continued to play with my shirt button, a sudden thought popped into my head. Amy had seen me without a shirt atleast 4 times, which meant she'd probably seen the scars. In fact, she definately had. Even Merle hadn't seen them. He knew about them, but he hadn't seen them. The second day I'd known her, when we were swimming, she was on my back. She didn't say anything though, which made me wonder.

"You alright, you zoned out there?" Amy waved her hand infront of my face, looking at me intently. I had to ask her.

"Have you seen my scars, on my back?" I blurted out, a little too fast. She looked down, then back up at me, nodding slowly. I sighed angrily. I wasn't angry at Amy, just angry.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I didn't say anything because..." She didn't finish her sentence as tears fell down her face. She tried to hide them as I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not mad. Why didn't you say anything, because what?" I lifted her chin up but she snatched it away and pulled her knees up onto the sofa. 

"I just, I know how annoying it is to be asked." She whispered most of that, burying her head in the blanket on her knees. My eyes widened, surely she didn't... 

"Amy, what happened, have you got.." She looked up at me quickly.

"No!" she paused, shifting her body around so she was facing my with her legs crossed. "But Jack has. That's how I know not to say anything." Instantly I pulled her onto my knee, holding her head in my neck. 

"It's ok, I shouldn't have made you say anything, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, just don't tell Jack I told you, he'd kill me. He didn't even want me to know but I was there when he got them so..." She started crying again so I stroked her hair.

"What do you mean you were there? Who did that to him then?" She looked up at me, wiping away the tears.

"My dad. He always tried to hurt me, but Jack protected me. Except one time when he wasn't there. I...I've said too much already."

"Amy, it's okay, tell me. I won't say anything to anyone else. Not Merle or Jack or anyone I promise. She nodded, looking into my eyes then resting her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, well one time, my dad was supposed to be away for 2 weeks. So after he'd been gone for a few days, Jack went to the shop. He'd only been gone 5 minutes when I heard the kitchen door smash open. I stood up and ran in to see what it was. That was a mistake. My dad stared at me smiling, a knife in one of his hands. I tried to run to the front door, but he was too fast. He grabbed me round the waist and threw me on the floor." I stared at her wide eyed as she spoke.

"Did he..?"

"No!" I sighed in relief and let her carry on. "But he would have. I tried to stand up and I just managed to get up enough to crawl under the kitchen table. He grabbed for me but I shoved a chair into his legs. He fell over and I could see blood. Then he started shouting and pulled the table and chairs away, still holding the knife. I screamed, trying to run for the door. Just as I couldn't shout anymore, Jack opened the door and dropped his bag as my dad picked me up. 'Let her go!' He kept shouting but my dad just laughed. So Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me away as best he could. My dad still slashed me with the knife, but if Jack hadn't pulled me away. I'd probably be dead. See." I could feel tears forming in my own eyes as she lifted her shirt up off her hip.

"Oh my god..." I whispered, lightly tracing my finger over the scar. I don't know how I hadn't seen this before, the amount of times Amy's worn a crop top. I suddenly had a thought. "Where is he now, your dad?" She looked up at me, her face showing concern when she saw the tears in my eyes. She wiped my eyes with her sleeve. 

"Prison. Jack had brought one o' his friends with him, he walked in and called the police immediately. Jack was allowed to look after me, so we moved to New York."

"Where were you from before that?"

"Florida. Hey, what's up." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down.

"I just, you've just told me all that, and I'm the one who's cryin'. I dunno, guess I just feel stupid." She stared at me, shaking her head slightly.

"You're not stupid. You are the first person I've told all that too. Even Jack doesn't know about the throwing on the floor and the chair. Please, don't tell him." She looked at me panicking.

"Hey, I promised I wouldn't. I keep my promises, okay?" She nodded slowly.

"Okay." She climbed off my knee and took the mugs into the kitchen. I watched her, wondering how anyone could hurt her. I realised something then, and I needed to tell her. I couldn't tell her yet though, not after everything she's just told me. I'd wait.

"You wanna watch some more TV?" I asked her as she sat back down next to me, pulling her legs onto the sofa. She looked up at me smiling slightly. She nodded. We sat there watching Supernatural for the next 5 hours.  
~~  
When we finished season 2, it was going dark and I heard a car pull up outside. By the way Amy lifted her head then sighed, I guessed it was Jack.

"Daryl, promise me you won't tell him, please!" She shook me, grabbing hold of my shirt.

"I promise, just as long as you promise the same with Merle." She nodded quickly, kissing me on the lips. She pulled away and stood up just as Jack opened the front door. After Jack and me had done the usual glaring and walking away, and Amy had said goodbye, I walked home, the thought that I still needed to tell Amy on my mind.

I love her...


	10. Mine

*Amy*

"Oh my god! You go out with Daryl?!" Lydia practically screamed at me when I told her on Monday morning. I raised my eyebrows at her and held onto her shoulders as she started to jump up and down.

"Yes, yes I do." I couldn't help but smile myself. Lydia kept grinning as we walked to class, turning to me and nudging me every 5 seconds. I rolled my eyes and opened the classroom door. I frowned slightly at Daryl not being there. He texted me earlier telling me he had got up late and wouldn't be there in time to walk to school. 

"Come on, where is he? I wanna see you two together!" Lydia was still smiling as we sat down at the back of the classroom.

"You've seen us together loads of times. I hang out with him all the time!" She was still giddy, moving about in her seat. 

"Yeah, but not as 'Daamy'!"

"'Daamy? What's that?" I frowned.

"You and Daryl. Daryl and Amy...Daamy. It's your ship name!" I rolled my eyes, smirking. About 10 minutes later, I heard the door swing open, but Lydia looked up before me. She gasped, gripping onto my arm and squealing. "He's here! Oh my god, oh my god!" I nudged her.

"Shut up." I muttered, now that the whole class was silent except for Lydia squealing. I looked at Daryl who was sat 1 row in front of me to the right. He turned round and winked at me, smirking. I pretend glared at him, not being able to hold back my smirk. He laughed to himself and turned around, carrying on with whatever he was writing that probably wasn't work. At the end of the lesson, the teacher made Daryl stay behind and I didn't have lesson with him after that. Lydia pouted when I told her but I just shoved her through the door of the gym. 

"Don't worry, I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend at lunch. Oh my god, boyfriend!" She started grinning and squealing again.

"Amy has a boyfriend?" Someone asked from behind us as we walked into the gym hall. I turned around and rolled my eyes at Brandon. Lydia started nodding frantically.

"Yeah, and it ain't none of your business." I snapped at him. I'd hated Brandon ever since that day at the town fair, mainly because he was horrible to Daryl, but also because he kept flirting with me. 

"Woah, calm down sweetheart. Who is he then? Bet he ain't as good lookin' as me." He winked at me, I wanted to punch him so much, and if I told Daryl what he just said, he would. Lydia answered for me, she didn't like Brandon either.

"Daryl. And I think we can all agree that it isn't difficult to be more attractive than you, Brandon." He scoffed.

"Oh come on, Amy! You could do way better than that, I'm always here to..." I smacked him right in the face, which made Lydia almost fall over with laughter. Brandon looked up, a tiny bit of blood on his face. I smirked.

"Bitch! You're lucky you're a girl or I'd hit ya back twice as hard!" His friend was glaring at me while he just rubbed his face. I laughed and walked away with Lydia.

~~

On our way to the dinner hall, Lydia went into the bathroom and I waited outside. I gasped as I felt someones arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. I wriggled about and they put me down. I turned around and shoved Daryl backwards. He laughed and grabbed hold of my wrists.

"Nice to see ya too!" I rolled my eyes and kissed him. When I pulled away he lifted my hands up. I noticed a cut on my knuckle from Brandon's nose stud. Daryl looked straight into my eyes. "What happened?"

"Punched Brandon in the face, he was flirting with me so I..."

"He was what!? Does he know ya mine?" Daryl's face was red with anger.

"Yeah...that's kinda why he did it."

"He was tryin' to piss you off on purpose." Lydia said as she exited the bathroom. Daryl kicked the bin in the hallway.

"I'm gonna kill him! He needs to know that ya mine, ugh!" He kept pacing infront of me. I heard Lydia mutter 'aww' when Daryl said I was his. I rolled my eyes and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Hey, it's ok. He knows now, don't worry. Come on, lets go outside, sit on the benches." Lydia walked off, still smiling, as I dragged a still angry Daryl down the corridor. He kept muttering half assed threats about killing Brandon, I just laughed.   
When we got to the benches, Daryl jumped onto the table part and patted the space next to him. I sat down and pulled some crisps out my bag. As soon as I opened them, he grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth. "Hey!"

"'M sorry, ya wan' em back?" He opened his mouth and made a noise at me. I shoved him.

"Eww, no, Daryl!"

"Sorry, cm'ere." He rested my head on his shoulder as I ate. "Sorry I couldn't walk to school today, Merle stepped on my alarm clock." I laughed.

"Yeah, sounds like Merle. And stop saying sorry!" 

"Sorry!"

~~

As I walked out of Chemistry at the end of the day, someones hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Daryl said, trying to disguise his voice, and failing. I sighed.

"Oh, I wonder! Daryl get off." 

"Aww." He pouted, shoving me slightly. I turned to face him, he was smirking.

"What?" When I said this his smile widened and he started to look slightly proud of himself. I frowned slightly then my eyes widened. "What have you done?" He laughed.

"Well, ya know how ya said not to punch Brandon 'cause I'd get in trouble?" I nodded. "Well I didn't punch him, but he won't bother ya again." I held back another sigh.

"What exactly did ya do then?" He linked our hands together and dramatically shoved the entrance door open.

"Well, when we was in English, we were put inta' groups o' 3. I was with him. He kept asking me about ya, like what we'd done and stuff I didn't wanna tell him. So when the lesson wa' over, I followed him outside and well..."

"Well what?!"

"Did this." He shoved me against the side wall, his arm hovering infront of my neck. "Except more violent, I hurt him more I think. Made him promise not to bother ya anymore." I wanted to tell him off but I couldn't help but smile. "I didn't hurt ya just then did I?"

"No." I whispered. Daryl nodded before grabbing me by the back of the head and kissing me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, smiling as he did. When we pulled away, he was still smiling. "Ya didn't do that to him, did ya?!" 

"God, no!" He laughed a lot, pulling me out of the school yard. 

~~

When we go to my house, Daryl decided he wanted to come inside, so I unlocked the door and shoved him inside.

"Woah, bit violent ain't..." I cut him off by roughly kissing him. He followed the action by putting his hands on my ass and lifting me up. I laughed, sending vibrations through both our bodies. I heard him growl slightly as he put me on the kitchen side. My hands just started to undo his belt buckle when I heard someone clear their throat. Daryl grunted and lifted his head up from my neck. Jack was stood at the bottom of the stairs smirking. 

"You mind? I make food on that side!"

"No ya don't, I do." I glared at him as Daryl fastened his belt. 

"Fine, I eat food what's been made on that side. If you're gonna do that, do it upstairs, and not while I'm in the house!"

"Leave then!" Daryl sounded frustrated.

"Hey, this is my house. You don't..."

"Guys don't." I grabbed Daryl's hand. "Come on, lets go."

"Dixon don't touch her while I'm in this house." Jack looked at me. "I'm leavin' at 6, think ya can wait til then?" I nodded, dragging Daryl upstairs before he punched my brother. When we got upstairs, Daryl slammed my bedroom door and shoved me against the wall. I pushed on his chest.

"Don't. If Jack walks in here, I think he might actually shoot you!" I said seriously. He growled and punched the wall next to my head, making me flinch. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. I just..."

"I know, come on, lets watch TV for a bit until he goes, yeah?" He nodded, following me and lying next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I felt him sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Ya brother's a dickhead." I smirked, patting his chest.

"I know. Don't worry, he'll be gone soon, and then..." I winked at him. He smirked.

"Dont. I'm struggling not to attack ya right now!" I laughed, laying my head back down.  
We laid there watching random shows for nearly 3 hours. When an episode of The Big Bang Theory had just finished, which the entire time we were watching it Daryl just looked confused, Jack knocked on the door. Before I could answer him he barged in.

"Going to work. You," He pointed to Daryl. "don't stay here all night, you have school. And if..." Daryl sighed.

"If I hurt her, you'll kill me." Jack nodded and walked out the room and down the stairs. Daryl watched me as I heard the front door slam and the engine of Jack's car start and disappear down the lane. I turned to face Daryl, who as soon as I looked at him, pushed my hands behind my head and hovered his body over mine, smirking...


	11. It's Love

*Amy*

Daryl continued to hover over me as I grabbed the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it. I looked up at him, asking if it was ok to take it off. He responded by shrugging it off his shoulders and pulling my vest over my head. He trailed his lips down my chest, a small moan escaping my lips. He looked at me, his eyes clouded with lust. His lips attacked my neck, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Been. Waiting. For. This. All. Day." Daryl mumbled in-between kisses. I bit my lip, wrapping my legs around him as best as I could. He lifted himself up slightly, his rough fingers struggling with the button of my jeans. I took his hands and kicked my jeans off, hearing them land on the floor. Daryl licked his lips, looking up and down my body. I could feel his hardness through the thin material of his jeans pressing against my leg. It didn't take me long to get them off, now we were both in just our underwear. "Can I?" Daryl asked, playing with the clasp of my bra.

"Course." I watched his eyes as I felt his hands on my back, and saw my bra land on the floor near my jeans. He attached his lips to my left nipple, sucking it. I sucked the air in through my teeth, enjoying every minute of it. I could feel myself getting wetter and Daryl's hardness getting more prominent every second. He lifted his head up from my chest, biting his lip slightly. He trailed his finger down my body, reaching the lining of my panties. He pulled the material, letting it go so it hit the sensitive skin on my stomach. I hissed slightly, pulling his boxers down with one hand. I stared a little too long, as Daryl began to get inpatient and just ripped my panties off. Just as he was about to enter himself into me, I put a hand on his chest. 

"What? You wanna go on top?" He bit his lip, holding back a proud smirk. I nodded as he rolled over and I began straddling him. He let out a low growl as I lifted myself up slightly, gently wrapping my fingers around his hard cock. I lined us up before slowly sinking down, barely taking any time to adjust to his size. Daryl groaned slightly as I started rocking my hips. As my movements got faster, Daryl was struggling to hold back from moaning. I, however, didn't hold anything back. At every thrust, while Daryl just grunted, I moaned loud, glad I didn't have neighbours. Every time I did, Daryl's grip on my hips seemed to get tighter. I could feel myself tightening around him. 

"Daryl, ahh, Daryl I'm close!" I practically yelled in-between moans. He continued to thrust his hips upwards in time with mine. Whilst doing so, he looked into my green eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"I know, me too." He paused, letting out a low moan. "Cum for me, Amy." As I continued my thrusts, he let out a moan. It was barely audible, but it was enough to send me over the edge. I held onto him like he was my lifeline as my orgasm subsided. "Y'alright?" I nodded as he continued to thrust his hips upwards. I was too physically tired to rock my hips any more, so I clenched myself around him. It only took a few more thrusts before Daryl hit his climax, griping my hips, probably leaving bruises. When he'd finished, he pushed me off him and we lay side by side on the bed, breathing heavily. 

"That was..." I sighed happily.

"I know, it was..." We looked at each other before I got up from the bed, putting nothing but Daryl's shirt on. "Oi! What'm I s'pposed to wear?" A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. I shoved him backwards. 

"You have jeans, wear them. Look at ya, don't need a shirt!" I winked at him, watching him fasten his jeans and walk round to my side of the bed. He put his hands on my thighs, crouching down in front of me. I supported myself with my hands on the soft mattress.   
"Oh really. Well, ok fine. But only 'cos I think it looks better on ya than on me." He smirked before lifting me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. "Although." He breathed right on my neck, his hot breathe making me all tingly. "I do prefer it when ya not in any clothes at all." He growled lightly, carrying me down the stairs carefully. 

"Oh I know. I only wear clothes to tease ya." I shoved his chest as he dropped me on the sofa, sitting down next to me. I saw a smirk out of the corner of my eye, but he hid it when I turned my head to him. "Wanna watch more Big Bang Theory?" I looked at him smiling. He frowned.

"No! That shows confusing, don't speak normal." I laughed. I could have sworn he muttered something like 'got something else I'd rather bang', but I didn't mention it. Daryl pulled me up next to him, wrapping both his arms around me and laying my head on his shoulder. After about 10 minutes, I heard the land line start to ring. I groaned and slipped away from Daryl to answer it. He leaned his head on the back of the sofa, watching me walk. I winked at him before picking up the phone. 

'Hello?' I said. 

'Amy, hey. Jack home? Tried his cell, didn't pick up.' Merle slurred, probably drunk. I rolled my eyes, Daryl frowned at me. I mouthed 'Merle' to him and he sighed and sat back down.

'No, he's got the night shift, why?'

'You don't wanna know why sweetheart. Tell him to call in mornin'.' He put the phone down before I could even answer. I groaned and sat back down next to Daryl. He frowned again.

"And you think my brother's a dickhead." Daryl laughed, pulling me onto his chest.

~~

After about an hour of watching some random comedy show that wasn't even funny, Daryl started shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"S'wrong?" He gulped before stroking my cheek with his hand, shaking his head.

"Nuthin', s'fine. Time is it?" He shifted again. I looked at the clock above the fire, barely able to see it in the slight darkness. 

"Half 9, why? You wanna go already?" I pouted playfully, watching for his reaction. He shook his head quickly. 

"Nah, just wonderin'." I nodded, laying my head on his knees. After a minute, I sat back up again because Daryl wouldn't stop shifting about.

"Alright, seriously. What is the matter with you?" He glared at me slightly before straightening his back. 

"I said it's fine!" He snapped at me, making me jump slightly, my feet hitting the floor. I went to stand up but Daryl grabbed my wrist, pulling me next to him. "'M sorry, I just, it's..." He looked down into his lap then shifted his feet and cleared his throat. He looked down again and I followed his eyes, tilting my head slightly. I let out a light giggle when I saw what was wrong with him. He glared at me, but his look turned from anger to lust when I grabbed his crotch.

"Could'a just told me ya know." I smirked at him, watching him. He shook his head.

"Didn't wanna bother ya. Looked so peaceful, just wan'ed to leave ya alone." He looked slightly guilty. I smirked.

"Ain't bothering me, and anyway the only reason I moved was cos of ya shiftin'!" I saw a smirk play on the corners of his mouth, and he shoved me.

"Sorry." He looked down again, moving his legs to the right, away from me.

"Daryl, ya don't have to be sorry. Ya know, I can help ya with that..." I tilted my head towards his crotch, pausing to look at him. "I mean, if ya wanna..." He tried to hide his smirk, failing. His head was still tilted down, but he looked up at me with his eyes, which were now dark and clouded with lust. 

"Well I ain't gonna say no." He growled, shifting to the front of the sofa, only just staying sat on it. I grinned, getting to my knees in front of him. He still looked nervous and agitated. I put my hands on his knees, pushing his legs apart. He took a sharp breath, supporting himself with his hands. I looked up to see his blue eyes burning into me. 

"Daryl, relax." I breathed, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. Because of where he was sat, it was fairly easy to remove his jeans and boxers together, both of which fell around his ankles. I licked my lips, looking at his hard cock, glistened with pre-cum. I trailed my little finger along it, looking up at him innocently when he sucked the air through his teeth. "What?" I teased in a sarcastically sweet voice, lightly swirling my tongue around his head. He glared down at me.

"Quit teasin' girl. Suck it already!" It was hot when Daryl got controlling. I bit my lip before taking three fourths of his now even harder cock into my mouth. He groaned as my hand pumped what I couldn't fit in my mouth. It was definitely hot when he got vocal. My free hand found it's way to his balls, and began kneading them. He tilted his head back, one hand gripping the sofa material, the other pulling on my hair. It wasn't long before I tasted a salty liquid. Daryl squirmed slightly as I swallowed as much as I could. I removed my mouth, wiping the corners with my thumb. "Damn." He mumbled.

"Feel any better yet?" I smirked at him as he fastened his jeans. He pulled me up onto his lap.

"Can't say I feel worse." He grinned. I placed my hand on his chest and looked at the clock. 10:05. I glanced at Daryl, who had followed my eyes. "Come on." He said, picking me up and carrying me up the stairs. He threw me onto the bed, flat on my back. "Gonna need that back." He pointed towards his shirt which I was wearing. 

"Maybe I wanna keep it." He frowned. "Ugh fine, here." I took it off and replaced it with my night shirt. When he'd finished buttoning it up, he sat on the bed next to me. He had his hands linked together in his lap. "Daryl, what's up?" He looked towards me, scooting a little closer. I smiled as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Amy, there's sumthin' I wanna tell ya. No, need to tell ya, and ya have to promise not to be too harsh if ya don't feel the same." I frowned, confused, causing Daryl to gulp.

"I promise. Come on" I held onto one of his hands, which he had now separated. "Tell me." He started breathing a little heavier, before stopping completely and standing up.

"Ya know what, it don't matter. You'll probably just laugh anyway, or, I dunno. It just don't matter." He went to walk out of the room, and got halfway down the stairs before I caught up to him. Even when I grabbed his hand, he kept walking. I realized the only way to stop him leaving was to step in front of him, so I did. Just before he reached for the front door handle, I stepped in front of him, pushing his arm back. "Move." He growled angrily.

"No. Daryl, what the hell's up with ya. One minute ya all smiling and excited, then ya angry and stormin' out. What is it?" He snatched his arm away from me. 

"Nuthin', I said move!" He almost yelled this time. I flinched slightly but stayed still. He kept trying to push past me, but I still didn't move. 

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being such a jerk?!" I shouted in his face. He glared at me before reaching for the handle again. I went to stick my arm out in the way, but he shoved me to the side, causing my hip to crash into the side unit. I sucked air through my teeth and lifted my top up, seeing a slight bruise on my side. I heard Daryl's footsteps walk over to where I was now sat on a stool. He tried to lift my chin up, but I snatched it away from him. "Don't touch me." I snapped.

"Amy please, I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ya. I just...I was just scared ya were gonna hurt me." He said softly. I looked up at him, frowning. 

"Why would I hurt ya?" I asked, confused.

"Cause of what I was gonna tell ya. I don't mean physically hurt me. I'm not exactly good with words." He mumbled. I sighed. "And I was afraid I was gonna say it wrong, or make it sound bad or sumthin' else that'd make ya hate me." I glared at him, even though his features had softened. 

"And you thought stormin' out and pushing me away would make it better?!" I snap-shouted at him, my hand still on the bruise. He gulped and stepped closer to me, holding my hands in his. This time I didn't snatch them away. 

"No. I just panicked. And now I've hurt ya, god I'm such and idiot. Do ya hate me now?" He looked into my eyes, worried, and slightly upset. I shook my head.

"No, I'd never hate ya." I whispered, barely audible. I saw a small smiled creep onto his lips, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "Ya ever gonna tell me what it is ya was gonna?" I looked at him, squeezing his hands tighter. 

"Yeah, I'll tell ya now. Just promise ya won't be too mean?" He shuffled his feet. 

"I promise." I pulled his head towards me, kissing his forehead before letting him go. He smiled weakly. I don't think I've ever seen him look this nervous. Not even when he asked me on that date, or when he asked me to be his girlfriend. 

"Well...I...I guess I..." He kept stuttering. I sighed, smiling.

"Daryl, spit it out!" I joked.

"I love you." He blurted, looking immediately terrified after the words fell from his tongue. I stared at him in shock. I did love him too, I just didn't expect him to be the first to say it. Daryl started panicking then. "Oh god. I knew it, I knew ya didn't feel the same. See, this is why I didn't wanna..." I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me, kissing him on the lips. The kiss lasted a few minutes, but Daryl still looked nervous when I pulled away. He went to try and speak, but I put my finger on his lips. 

"Daryl, I love you too." I said softly, smiling when I saw his features light up.

"Really?!" I nodded and he picked me up, swinging me around. "Oh, I'm so glad!" 

"It's love!" We both laughed as he continued spinning me around, not stopping the wide grin spreading across his face. 

~~ 

It was after midnight before we both agreed it was time for Daryl to go home. I didn't want him to, but if I didn't go to sleep soon, I wouldn't wake up for school in the morning. Daryl pouted as I shoved him out the front door. I laughed. As he was walking away, I shouted him. 

"Hey, I love you!" I watched him smile again.

"I know. I love you too Amy." He said, still smiling, before turning and walking away. The last thought I had before I fell asleep that night was Daryl saying 'I love you' in his panicky voice...


	12. Dress Shopping

*Amy*

It had been 3 months since that day. The day Daryl told me he loved me. We’ve had a couple of fights, but nothing serious, and we are still together. As I sat at school on Monday morning, I couldn’t stop thinking about the dance on Friday. Apparently the school has one every year for spring, and according to Lydia, I had to go. She’d also told Daryl that he had to go, which he looked extremely uncomfortable at the thought of. Obviously we were going together, but this meant Lydia just had to drag me dress shopping. I rolled my eyes as she skipped slightly beside me on the corridor.

“Smile, Amy. Someone could be falling in love with your smile.” She nudged me and looked over to Daryl, who winked at me before continuing his conversation with Olly. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed Lydia. 

“Someone has.” I muttered, staring at Daryl.

“Aww. It’s love. Anyway, about dress shopping.” I sighed. “Don’t be like that, it’ll be fun. You could make anything look good anyway, look at you. So, tonight, I’ll be at your house by 4, be ready!” She stared at me until I nodded.

“Alright. Ya not gonna make me pay hundreds are ya?” She smirked.

“If that’s what it takes…” I glared at her, sitting down heavily on the benches. 

“I don’t have hundreds, and if I ask Jack, he’ll just laugh and tell me it’s stupid to spend that much on a dress.” I paused. “Which it is!” Lydia sighed. 

“Don’t worry, just bring what you've got, I’ll get the rest.” I went to say something but she shushed me. “You can’t say no.” I rolled my eyes.

“She’s got issues with other people buyin’ shit for her.” I screamed slightly and jumped up, making Daryl laugh. I shoved him backwards.

“Don’t do that!” He kissed me, still laughing. “Jerk.” I muttered.

“Hey! You can’t see the dress ’til dance night Daryl.” Lydia snapped at him, slightly hyperactive. Daryl frowned.

“Why?” Lydia sighed as if it was obvious. “It ain’t a weddin’, it’s a spring dance.”

“Just because, Daryl. Now say goodbye to Amy, we need to go online.” I groaned.

“Ugh, why? We’re going shopping later.” Daryl laughed.

“Pre-planning, come on.” I barely had time to hug Daryl before she dragged me off into the library. 

“See ya!” He waved as I pouted, being dragged through the doors.

~~~

I put on my denim jacket over my black tank top and brushed my hair down. I jumped slightly as I heard a knock at the door. I closed my bedroom door and started down the stairs. Just as I opened the door to the hall, I heard the front door open and Lydia laugh.

“Yeah she’s here, I’’ll just…” 

“I’m here, Jack, go away.” He frowned, looking at Lydia.

“See how nice she is to me, go on, go spend money on more shit ya don’t need.” He shoved me out the door, locking it behind me. Lydia turned to me, grinning.

“Your brother’s hot!” I shoved her as she opened her car door. 

“Really, Lydia?” She nodded frantically, turning the key in the ignition. “Please don’t sleep with him.”

“Aww, but…”

“No!” She pouted, but eventually agreed not to try and sleep with Jack. I sighed as we pulled into the car park at the mall. 

“Come on, we’re going to Macy’s.” I rolled my eyes as we stood on the escalators. As we walked into the shop, Lydia gasped, running up to a stand, pulling out a little white dress with frilly bits on it, holding it against me. 

“Absolutely no way.” She frowned, putting it back. “I can’t keep that white dress in my house for a whole week, and expect it to still be white by Friday.” She pouted, looking at more dresses. She gasped and held a dark red dress in front of her. 

“Does it suit me? Am I too pale? We’ll have to go to the beach.” I shook my head. 

“No, Lydia. It looks perfect.” She grinned, slinging it over her shoulder, going to try it on. Whilst she was changing, I looked on another stand. After about five minutes, I found a dark purple dress, one which I actually liked. “Hey, how about this…wow.” I smiled as Lydia twirled round in her dress. “It looks amazing.” 

“I know!” I laughed as she snatched the purple dress out my hands, then immediately shoved it back into my arms. “Go try it on, it’s so you.” I rolled my eyes and locked the changing room doors. As I pulled my top over my head, I traced my finger along the scar on my hip. Sighing, I pulled the dress up over my body, fastening it on the side. I looked in the mirror, turning slightly to the side before stepping out. 

“Oh my god, it’s perfect!” Lydia squealed, spinning me around slowly. “You’re having that, it’s only $150.” I frowned, my eyes widening.

“Only, I can’t afford that!” She shook her head.

“No, but I can. Got my mom’s credit card.” I looked at the floor then back up. “You can’t say no.”

“Lydia, I…” She put her finger on my lip, then before I could stop her, she shoved me in the changing rooms.

~~~

I waved goodbye to Lydia as I unlocked the front door. As soon as I turned around, Jack snatched the dress bag from me. 

“Hey, give it back!” I jumped on his back, but he just laughed and looked at the dress, frowning. 

“It’s tiny. You’re gonna let Daryl see ya in that?” I jumped down, smirking.

“He’s seen me in less.” Jack shoved me, putting the dress back in the bag. I glared at him, but he just looked at me, smirking. It wasn’t until it was too late that I realized he was looking behind me. 

“Yeah I have.” Daryl grabbed me from behind, swinging me round, almost making me drop the bag. 

“Hey, put me down! Daryl!” He sighed, putting me on a stool. I looked at him, biting my lip slightly. 

“Ya know ya shouldn’t do that, know what that does to me? Huh?” He glanced up at me. I took a sharp breath and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Hey, not while I’m in the house. That rule still stands.” Jack glared at Daryl before walking into the living room and slamming the door. Daryl picked me up, wrapping my legs round his waist. 

“Come on, we’re goin’ upstairs.” I buried my head in his neck as he ran up the stairs, not even coming close to dropping me. I heard him growl as he threw me on my bed. 

“Daryl, no! Jack’s here, stop!” I laughed lightly, shoving him. He pouted, but complied, lying down next to me. “You ok?” He looked at me and nodded. 

“Mm, just tired.” He turned to lay on his stomach, burying his head in the pillow. I ran my hands through his hair, taking some of it and splitting it into 3. He grabbed one of my wrists. “No, Amy.” 

“Aww, but please.” I pouted, making him turn his head towards me. He shook it, laying back down. “Ugh, fine. But I will, one day.” He laughed into the pillow. 

~~~ 

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the light being switched on. I looked up to Daryl, who was sat on the side of my bed looking at me. 

“Amy, it’s half 12. Jack said I gotta go, so I was gonna wake ya. Sorry.” I grabbed his hand, holding it. 

“It’s ok. Come on, I’ll walk down with ya.” I stood up, pulling his hand. I dragged him down the stairs, smiling when he walked into a box on the landing. He frowned, glaring at it. 

“Stupid box.” He muttered.

“Hey, it wasn’t the boxes fault.” I stopped him, wrapping my arms round his neck again. He put one hand on my hip, the other he started nibbling the thumb nail, a nervous habit I’d noticed he had. “What?” I shook him slightly, making him jump. 

“Nuthin’, come on.” He let go of my hip, taking my hand and pulling me down the stairs. As we ran into the kitchen, Jack slammed the living room door, staring at us. 

“Go on, go home. Don’t panic, you’ll see her tomorrow!” He laughed, looking at Daryl, who was frowning. 

“Shut up, ass.” He muttered, glaring at Jack. I sighed. 

“Hey, come here.” I pulled his head to mine, kissing him roughly on the lips, feeling him smile. It wasn't long before Jack threw a cushion at me. I hit it away and frowned at him. 

“Sorry, meant to hit Daryl.” We both glared at him as I pushed Daryl out the front door, following him down the steps. 

“Sorry. As you know, my brother’s kind of an ass.” He nodded, muttering ‘yeah’. I laughed, kissing him again. He was grinning when I pulled away. He turned around, still walking. 

“I love you, remember that!” He shouted, trying not to fall over. I smiled. 

“I will. I love you too!” He tripped slightly, making me laugh. I turned around and walked inside, going straight upstairs to sleep…


	13. Spring Dance

*Amy*

I rolled my eyes as Lydia burst through my bedroom door at 4pm on Friday. She slammed my bedroom door, and before it had even closed, she put a huge makeup box thing on my bed.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that?!" I sat up on my bed, moving my feet away from the thing. Lydia squealed.

"I'm gonna do your makeup, then you're gonna do mine!" I gulped.

"No. Just no. Please no." Lydia frowned.

"Why?"

"I...I just don't wanna make ya look stupid, I ain't good at that shit." I gestured towards the now open makeup box, full of every shade of foundation and eye shadow that could possibly exist. She sighed.

"You are, come on it's easy. I'll do yours first, it'll be fine." She dragged me over to the dresser and sat me down. I closed my eyes as she pulled my hair out the way and brushed my face with foundation powder.

~~~

I stared wide eyed into the full length mirror on my wardrobe door as Lydia appeared behind me. We were both now ready, dresses and everything. She smiled.

"See, told you it'd be fine. You look amazing, Daryl's gonna love it." I rolled my eyes.

"Daryl doesn't care. He don't even wanna go to this stupid dance." She shrugged her shoulders, frowning.

"No, but you do." I smiled slightly. "And that's why he's going."

"Fine, can we go now." She jumped up and down before dragging me downstairs, which was difficult, even though I was only wearing tiny heals.

"I can't believe your brother's actually letting us borrow his car." I shoved her.

"I think we both know why he's letting you borrow it." She turned to me, looking slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry, it's just, he's so...ugh. I'm sorry Amy, you pissed at me?" I shook my head.

"No, just...be careful with him. And please, for the love of God, don't go near Merle." She laughed. As we opened the front door, I jumped back slightly as Jack was outside on the doorstep. He stood up, throwing his car keys at me.

"One scratch, just one, and you both die, got it?" We both nodded, I had to practically drag Lydia away from him. As we drove away, she kept turning round to look at him, almost swerving off the road. I started to regret letting her drive, but she said I needed to be able to get out the car quicker to Daryl. Once we pulled into the parking lot at school, I could hear the music and see the lights coming from the hall. Lydia turned the engine off and squealed.

"I can see Daryl. I'm sorry, I know he's your boyfriend, but he does look hot!" I glared at her over the car roof, turning round to look at him. I gasped slightly. He was wearing a suit, all black, except a very dark purple shirt. Lydia followed my eyes.

"I may have told him to wear that shirt." I frowned. "What? Colour co-ordination Amy, come on!" She dragged me over to where Daryl and Olly were stood with a few more of their friends. When Daryl turned to me, he stopped mid sentence, trying to resist biting his lip. I grabbed one of his hands.

"Wow." He muttered, making me smile. Lydia convinced the other guys to leave us alone, so as we walked into the hall, Daryl wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "So many people." He muttered, staring around uncomfortably. I smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll leave as soon as possible. And then..." He looked down at me as I winked at him. He pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead. "Y'okay?"

"Mhm, we don't gotta dance with all these people do we?" He asked, sounding nervous. I laughed slightly.

"No, no we do not!" I dragged him over to the table where Lydia was with all the guys from earlier.

"Heyy Amy. Come here, wanna ask you something." She got up, dragging me a few meters away from the table, and Daryl. I saw him sit down and begin a new conversation with Chris. I smiled, turning back to Lydia. "So, you gonna dance with him then?" I nearly choked on the water I was holding.

"No! No neither of us wanna dance. We'll just...drink!" I exclaimed, looking over to our table again.

"Ugh fine. But you have to help me. Who should I dance with, out of all the boys on our table, who's best to..." She stopped and we both snapped our heads round to look to where the sound came from. There was now glass everywhere and Daryl and Olly were stood up. I couldn't see the others, but I assumed they were too. I groaned quietly when I saw Brandon and 3 of his friends, Josh, Luke and Elliot, stood on the other side of our table. He had barely spoken to me since that day when Daryl threatened him, but here he was.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Daryl growled through gritted teeth. Brandon laughed, nudging Josh on the arm.

"Or what, Dixon. What you gonna do? Tell your brother..." He paused. "Tell hers." He turned around and smirked when he saw me glaring at him. "Amy! How ya doin'?" Daryl cracked his knuckles. I shook my head at him, glaring at Brandon.

"Go fuck yourself." I snapped at him, even his friends laughed. He glared at them, and me, before his expression turned sweet again.

"Come on, don't be like that. Come dance with me." He grabbed at my arm, I snatched it away. "Don't do that, you don't want me to have to make ya." He grinned, his friends laughing slightly, all watching Daryl.

"Like to see ya try." I muttered.

"You would? Alright then, I'll try." Before I could reply, he spun me round and grabbed both my wrists behind my back. I couldn't concentrate, flashbacks of my dad doing that running through my head. I tried weakly to get away, which only made him laugh.

"Get off her!" Daryl snapped, swinging his fist at Brandon, who dodged, dragging me with him. I bit my tongue, trying desperately not to cry. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut out what was happening.

"Daryl." I mumbled, I couldn't speak any louder without crying. Brandon whispered in my ear.

"He ain't gonna help ya, no-one's gonna..." I heard a smash and my wrists were free. I stood up turning round to a smiling Lydia.

"Well, seen as none of you was gonna do anything." She smiled, looking at Brandon, who was slowly sitting up, holding his hand on his head. Daryl pulled me into his arms, grabbing my face and looking at me.

"Y'alright? Amy, did he hurt ya?" I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No, no I'm fine. It's ok." He sighed, burying my head in his chest. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. I think we should go though, look at this mess, I ain't cleaning this shit up." He looked around at all the smashed glass that used to be on our table. I nodded, and we all headed for the door. Chris kicked the entrance doors open, we were all laughing. Daryl refused to let go of my hand, even as we got in the car. Jack's car. This meant we had to sit on the back seat, while Lydia drove back to my house. I had a tiny cut on my face from where Brandon pushed me to the floor, which Daryl kept fussing over. "Don't ya thing Jack's gonna ask about it?" He said, stroking my cheek where it was cut. I froze.

"Shit. Oh no, if he finds out what happened, he'll kill him. And I don't mean kill him like you do, like punch him a lot. I mean shoot him in the head kill him. Oh god, Daryl..." He pulled my head onto his shoulders, laughing slightly.

"Don't panic, we'll think of something."

~~~

We waved goodbye to Lydia as she walked down the lane. I almost jumped out of my skin when me and Daryl turned round and Jack was leaning on the door frame.

"My car ok?" I rolled my eyes.

"I had a great time, thanks for asking." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Your car's fine." He looked at me, frowning. "What?"

"Happened to ya face?" I gulped, and Daryl squeezed my hand. We followed him inside, Daryl groaning when Merle jumped down from the kitchen counter and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nothing happened." I muttered. Jack and Merle both stood in front of us, their arms folded.

"Whatcha talkin' about? You've gotta scratch..." Merle pointed to my face.

"No shit." I muttered. Daryl stepped slightly in front of me.

"She don't wanna talk..." Jack shushed him.

"She'll talk. Amy, what happened?" I sighed, biting my tongue. Jack put his hand lightly on my arm. "It's ok, tell me." I looked at Daryl, who nodded.

"Brandon. He..."

"I'm gonna kill him! Daryl, why didn't ya do sumthin'? Huh? Supposed to protect her." Daryl sighed.

"I couldn't, other people stopped me, 'sides, she's fine. Small scratch won't kill her." I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder as he sighed.

"Tell me where he is, I swear to God I'm gonna..." I let go of Daryl and stepped in front of Jack. He looked down at me, his eyes turning soft. "What?" I hugged him, making him move forward and calm down.

"Don't. He won't do anything at school. It's fine. Plus, it's spring break now. Got a month away from him." Jack relaxed, letting go of me.

"Fine. But if he does sumthin' again, you tell me. Both of you." He looked back to Daryl, who nodded. Then I did.

"We will. Come on, lets go." I took Daryl's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"I'm still here!" Jack shouted up the stairs. I turned around to look at him.

"I know." I smirked at his expression before dragging Daryl into my room, slamming the door...


	14. Tattoo

*Amy*

A few weeks after the dance, Daryl and me decided we wanted to get some tattoos. He already had an angel/devil thing on his back, and some word on his chest, but he said he wanted another one. I had a black floral pattern on my thigh, and an infinity sign on my stomach, but I wanted something else. As we opened the door to the tattoo shop, Daryl smiled.

"I want all of them." He said, still smiling as he looked around the room. I patted him on the shoulder.

"No, you don't." I said, pointing to a sparkly pink flower picture on the wall. He laughed, shoving me backwards, only to catch me straight away. "Ya know, when ya push me then catch me, kinda ruins the whole point of pushin' me." I said sarcastically, making him laugh.

"How about this one? For you I mean." He held up a picture of a heartbeat. I tilted my head, smiling.

"Ya know Dixon, ya might have actually had a good idea there!" He glared, passing the picture to the tattoo artist.

"She wants that one." He stated. I walked over, pushing him to the side.

"Yeah. Here." I held out my left wrist. The tattoo guy held onto my wrist, holding the picture next to it.

"'Bout this big ok?" He put two fingers about 4cm apart on my wrist. I nodded, sitting on the stool. Daryl continued to look around, occasionally picking up a picture and staring at it. "Sit still, ok?"

"Alright." I held my hand in place as he picked up the needle. I gulped slightly, not letting Daryl see I was nervous. Once it was done, I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled my arms back, looking at my wrist.

"Looks good." He said, kissing it lightly. "My turn, I want this." He held up a picture of an arrow, putting it under his arm.

"Arrows. It's always arrows with you, Dixon." He laughed, turning back around.

"Here." He pointed to the under side of his right bicep. He sat down on the stool I had just left, so I walked around, looking at more pictures.

~~~

I held onto Daryl's hand as we walked home back down the lane. He kept lifting up his arm and looking at the tattoo, smiling every time. I nudged him.

"It's still there, ain't gonna run away an' leave ya!" He laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I know, I just like it." I stopped, jumping on his back. He rolled his eyes but walked forward. "You ever gonna stop doin' that?"

"Nope, should know that by now." He looked at me and I winked at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, then I'm gonna do this." He set off running, making me squeal and cling on to him tight. I'm still sure he did that just so I'd hold him.

"Ass." I muttered as he finally put me down in my kitchen. He threw a packet of crisps at me and sat on the counter.

"Ahh, ya love me." He mumbled, his mouth stuffed with crisps. He swallowed them and looked at me. "I love ya."

"I love ya Daryl Dixon." I said, standing in front of him, my hands on his knees. He looked at them then at me, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Ha, you wish!" I laughed and turned around, only to be lifted up and almost dropped by Daryl. "Hey!" I kicked my legs as he carried me upstairs.

"Ya brother ain't home, is he?" He whispered the last part, slowly opening my bedroom door, one of his arms still around my waist lifting me up.

"Nah, he never is." I sighed. Daryl grunted in reply and dropped me on the bed, standing to look at me with his arms on his waist.

"Good." He growled, crawling slowly towards me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda short, but it was just a filler chapter 'cause the tattoos will be mentioned in the sequel and I wanted to explain them.   
> So next chapter's gonna be the last, I'll try and add the sequel straight away.


	15. Shot Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALE CHAPTER

*Amy*

Two years. That's how long I had lived here. Well, almost. Time had flown by, mainly because of Daryl. We were still together, and Jack had finally learned to tolerate him. I'd even learned to tolerate Merle to some extent. He listened to me, so did Jack. It was only a month until graduation. I was so excited. Too excited, according to Jack. He kept telling me 'being an adult isn't that fun'.

"That's because you're a terrible adult." I laughed as he kicked me off the sofa. It was a warm Sunday evening, and we'd just got back from hunting with Daryl and Merle. I'd only been hunting about 5 or 6 times, but it was fun. And it wasn't difficult to convince Daryl to let me go. 

"He is, isn't he." Merle jumped over the arm of the sofa, a can of beer in his hand. 

"Not like you're much better!" Daryl said, laughing as he sat next to me on the floor, where I had decided to stay. Merle glared at him, before opening the can of beer and switching the TV on. "Y'okay?" Daryl asked as I laid down, my head on his knees. I nodded and closed my eyes.

~~~

I didn't remember falling asleep, but next thing I knew, I was laying on my bed, and it was dark outside. 

"Ya always doin' that. I had to carry ya up here." Daryl exclaimed, sitting on the edge of my bed, putting a glass of water on the bedside cabinet. 

"You sayin' I'm heavy Dixon?" He shook his head frantically, making me laugh. "What time is it?"

"Bout half 10, ya wanna go to sleep?" I nodded, climbing off the bed, walking to the bathroom. "What, ya gonna sleep in there?" I laughed, shaking my head. 

"Toilet, back in a minute." When I walked back in, Daryl was laid on my bed, supporting his head with his hands. "You tired too?" 

"Nah, ya beds comfy though." I smiled, laying next to him, my head on his chest. "I'm stayin' here then?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, y'are." He sighed, but moved his hands from behind his head, hugging me. "Night."

"Night." He mumbled, sleep in his voice.

~~~

When I woke up Monday morning, I was surprised to see Daryl wasn't next to me. I frowned, pulling my shorts and t-shirt on and walking downstairs. My frown turned to a smile when I saw Daryl sat on the kitchen side, kicking his feet back and forth. 

"Morning!" He said, too cheerfully. I groaned, making him laugh. "Come here." I walked slowly to where he was, only to be pulled up onto his knee, which woke me up a bit more. 

"Well hey!" I shoved him. 

"Don't hurt me, ya toast'll burn." I looked at the oven then smiled at him. "Don't even think about sayin' 'aww ya didn't have to', cos I wanted to, alright?" I nodded, kissing him. 

"Guys, it's too early for that bullshit." Jack mumbled, a large mug of coffee in his hands. I laughed, jumping down and hugging him. "You tryin'a kill me?" I looked up at him.

"Maybe." I ran back over to Daryl, who passed me my toast, smiling. "What?" I frowned at him. 

"Ya just look so pretty in a mornin'" I smiled, biting my toast. 

"Sayin' I don't look pretty the rest of the time?" He shook his head. 

"No, ya do, ya always do." He kissed my head before shoving me out the front door. I grinned when I saw Merle's bike. "Yeah, we're takin' it to school." I squealed.

"Yay! Come on!" I dragged him down to the bike, pushing him on it. "You ready?"

"Course, hold on tight." He revved the engine and set off down the lane. 

"Always do." I whispered, which he didn't hear. When we got off at school, it was only half 8, so we walked slowly across the grass. 

"Amy, d'ya remember the first time we met?" I looked up at him, nodding.

"Course, d'ya mean the first day at the shop, or second day, when you nearly threw me in the lake?" We both laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, the lake. You know, even when I'd just seen ya, at the shop, I thought ya was hot." I shoved him. 

"I know, I though that 'bout you too." He smirked, winking at me. 

"I know, I love you Amy." He put his arm round my shoulders, kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too Dixon. Come on, lets go to class." I dragged him through the doors to Math. He groaned as we walked to our seats. When I sat down, Lydia leaned over to me. To think that when I first met Lydia, I thought I was going to hate her, I was surprised that we had become best friends. 

"Morning. So listen, my family's all coming over from Cali, and I really don't wanna spend the day with them, so can I sleep at your house Friday? Pretty please?" I sighed, smiling. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Jack won't even be home." She frowned. "I know, you wouldn't mind if he was." She nudged me. The teacher shushed the class, and we turned to the worksheets on our desks. Me and Lydia finished really quick, so we got to just sit there, mainly because the teacher couldn't be bothered to print any more work sheets. 

"Nerd." Daryl muttered, kicking the back of my chair. I turned round and stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh. 

"Daryl, no talking. Get on with your work." The teacher snapped at him, making him frown. 

"Haha." I whispered. He glared at me before writing on the paper. 

~~~

Lydia laughed at something Olly said as we walked out of Gym on our way to the benches at lunch. She had recently told me she had a crush on him, which didn't really surprise me. They always flirted. 

"Daryl, you alright?" He looked at me, frowning. 

"Yeah, just got a funny feelin'." I frowned.

"'Bout what?"

"Feel like sumthin' bad's gonna happen. It's nuthin' probably, just a feelin'." I squeezed his hand, smirking. 

"Don't worry, nuthin' bad's gonna..." I stopped my sentence at the sound of a gunshot. We all jumped up from where we were and ran to the front yard, the place the sound had come from. Me and Daryl both stopped in our tracks as we saw Jack and Merle, both clearly had guns pointed at them, but they were behind their backs. The guy who I think had shot the gun stepped forward.

"That 'em?" He turned to another guy, who I think I've seen with Merle a couple of times. The guy nodded, and the guy with the gun turned around, smiling. "Good." 

"Leave 'em alone!" Jack shouted, earning him a kick in the shin. I gulped as I watched. Almost the entire school was stood on the yard, watching. 

"Shut it. Now, who's ready for some fun?" Gun guy shouted, waving the gun towards everyone, making them scream. Daryl pushed me behind him slightly, stepping forward. Lydia grabbed onto my arm, shaking. 

"Are they gonna kill Jack? Amy, what's gonna happen?" She asked, starting to cry. I hugged her, shaking my head.

"No, no-one's gonna die, it's ok." She stepped back, just as Daryl stepped forward. "Daryl, what are ya doin'?" He ignored me, and kept walking. 

"Just go. I don't want anyone to get hurt here, and I know you don't either." He said, surprisingly calm. The guy laughed, shaking his head.

"Hmm, how about no!" He yelled, raising his gun and pointing it at Daryl. I gasped, and was about to step forward when Lydia grabbed me.

"Don't. You said no-one would die."

"They won't, don't worry." She let go of me, and I turned back to Daryl, who was now much closer to the guy with the gun. He pulled the safety thing, making it ready to fire. I took a sharp intake of breath, edging forward. 

"Stay still Dixon, don't want me to shoot ya pretty little girlfriend, do ya?" He pointed the gun at me, making me freeze. 

"Don't touch her!" Jack and Merle shouted at the same time. The guy laughed, pointing the gun back at Daryl. 

"Now, I think I'm gonna shoot you first!" He put his finger slowly onto the trigger. At least I think it was slowly. It was as if time had frozen. They say, just before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Well, that isn't what happened. Before I could stop myself, I broke away from Lydia's grip, running towards Daryl.

"Amy NO!" She shouted, trying to stop me. I ran towards Daryl, pushing him out of the way of the bullet. The guy with the gun panicked, moving the arm with the gun in it. BANG! 

"Oh my god! AMY! No!" Daryl shouted as I fell to the floor, blood pouring from my shoulder. He ran over to me, lifting me up slightly with his arm. I was barely conscious, but I could see him. I could also see the guys with guns letting Jack and Merle go before driving away, very fast. I saw Jack, Merle, Daryl and Lydia kneeling next to me. 

"It's ok, no-one's gonna die. I love you." I stuttered, looking at Daryl.

"I love you, Amy." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this book is in a series, and the next one in that series is the sequel, it's called 'Locked And Loaded'. Look out for when I post it :)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hope you enjoyed that chapter. This story is also on Wattpad, so I'll be updating it every day. Have fun :) ~


End file.
